


RP with Rook

by RookStarFire, zeryxis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookStarFire/pseuds/RookStarFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: an RP RookStarFire and I are still going with. I play my OC Eldy (LesserDog Scout Guard)I'll probably make a better title later.





	1. Meeting in Hotland

Despite the cold, the dog scout was comfortable in her dull grey gear, thick white coat doing most of the work to keep her warm, though she knew she'd be a panting mess by the time she got through Hotlands, and her gear was snug against her, made for maneuvering and light protection. It was that same coat of fur that she couldn't get rid of once she got past the Echo Flowers, Waterfall, and Temmie Village. Thinking of the noisy felines, she bit back a growl, instead focusing on letting her paws carry her in a steady march. At least once she reached Hotlands she'd be somewhat soothed by the air conditioned building. It still didn't make her any happier that she had to walk the entire way, rather than use the river ferry. She'd missed it at the Snowdin port, and unless she'd done a breakneck run, would miss all it's other stops on the way to Hotlands anyway. So she paced her way past the damp waterfall, the mist in the air clinging to her fur and making it nearly soaked by the time she got to the flower fields. She groaned at the thought of how close she was to the worst part of her trip, especially after being subjected to getting soaked in Waterfall. She was glad her gear was well maintained, or else she'd be worried of it getting damaged by the extreme changes.^

One of the perks of being WD Gaster was that very few people could understand you. Very few being two and a half since Asgore had been around him so long he’d picked up a word or two, like his own name. The bad thing was that very few people could understand you!  
// _God fucking damn the king and his short-sightedness some day I'm going to... ahhhhhhg!_ //  
The Royal Scientist swore at the top of his lungs, clutching various papers and charts, shaking his leg; a small white dog clinging to it with impressive strength, but keeping the skeleton from advancing without dropping his charts, his extra hands pulling at the animal to no avail.

Approaching the Hotlands, she spotted what looked to be a tall figure having a great deal of trouble, ears perking as she used this as an excuse to try to ignore the oppressive heat, jogging forward to get them in sight better - the heat of the area made anything past a few paces look like it was covered in ripples. Once she got close enough to tell what was going on, she growled, noticing the small dog clinging to someone. How rude! She knew the annoying thing was just looking for attention, but still. Giving several warning barks, then getting better in view of the pair, she gave a low growl, then several more barks and a snort.

The small white dog let go, looking very offended at the guard, putting it’s nose and tail up, walking away as the skeleton shouted at it to no effect. Turning around, he started reorganizing the items in his hands. Echo hands coming to the forefront  
"Thank you very much, that fluff ball was not about to let go," it signs as he straightened again, taking a peek at his ankle, chewed but nothing major, it just stung.

Watching the puffball prance off like he owned the world, she snorted at him again before turning to the other monster, stiffening as she recognized him as the royal scientist. Putting her foot-paws together in a quick alert stance, she put one clenched paw at her chest and straightened her back, bowing her muzzle as well. "A pleasure to be of assistance, sir," she said in a respectful tone, keeping her head bowed.

"Stop that, I’m a scientist not the caption of the guard," his hand waved the movement, then realized she couldn’t see the signs with her head down, coughing to get her to look up before doing it over again, walking in the direction of the ferry, still looking like he was a trip away from dropping everything and landing on his face.

The cough had her lift her head, then recalled that the scientist spoke in visual, and felt a flush of embarrassment. She tried to relax, though her footpaws still kept the sturdy stance "Apologies sir, I didn't mean offense... ah, can I help you with that?" she added, watching the unsteady tumble of the papers and the slim doctor, moving up to one side of him.

"Glad you asked." Half the books and scrolls where dumped into the dog's arms by the echo hands giving her a double thumbs up as the skeleton continued more sturdily towards the dock. As they arrived, the ferry person was just coming along several Temmie clinging to its robes. It pulls up, the Temmie rolling off and scampering up. He helped the dog on first before digging in his pocket, pulling out two gold coins and handing them over. The blue hands dissipated before he got on the boat, the colour of his eyes fading. He was not allowed to use magic on the ferry, no matter the reason.

Eldy yipped slightly as she had the bunch of half-toppling workload practically tossed at her, scrambling to straighten and balance the papers as best as she could while also following the skeletal monster. She avoided the Temmies and growled softly at one that tried to strike up a conversation, moving with as much ease as she could manage with her unsteady bundle. Once on the ferry, she crouched just slightly, rocking with the slight ebb and flow of the boat. She waited patiently as he paid their fare, blinking curiously as the hands disappeared but deciding not to ask. Once the ferry was moving, she had to shove the underside of her muzzle against the top of the stack to keep about a dozen loose papers from flying away as the ferry carried them along the river. She wasn't exactly sure which route they were going, since one of the pages flipped up to block her view.

He smirked. Taking the loose papers from her, straightening them, and sliding them into a book, arranging everything neatly on the bottom of the boat; a manageable pile for each. "Thank you, I’m sorry I was slightly distracted thanks to that bothersome dog," he signs, smiling apologetically.

"I-it's ok," she said carefully, making sure to not knock against anything with her tail. "Where is all this even going?" though she cut the last word a bit short, looking away, "or, sorry it's not my business."

He grinned and laughed. "No it’s fine, we’re going to Snowdin, where I live. I’m actually glad. My youngest idolizes the Royal Guard and they always come to greet me, he’ll be ecstatic to see you." He patted her head. As the air started to get cool the boatman started to sing; the skeleton looking up and opened his mouth, singing along.

"Oh, I didn't know you lived in Snowdin," she said, tail curling up into a wag, glad to know they weren't heading deeper into Hotland. She listened to the strange singing, head tipping just a bit to one side, but she didn't interrupt, since it had a rather nice tone to it. Then she realized the boatman was singing too, but in a softer tone, so she didn't quite catch all the words. As they approached the norther area of Snowdin, she was glad that her brief stint in Hotlands had dried most of the dampness from her fur, or else it would have stiffened up into frozen clumps. Humming a little as she picked up the rhythm of the song, she continued to wag as she watched them singing, thinking about what the scientist had said about his son. She was more reserved than she thought, to not have noticed any of those things in Snowdin, though she tended to be caught up in her work, if not trying to relax at home or in that bar on occasion. She'd been there few enough times she couldn't even remember it's name off the top of her head.

"Yes, I think people in Hotland are a little too brash, and Snowdin is a good community for raising children. It’s inconvenient to travel back and forth every day, however," he continued, able to sign and sing at the same time of course. The song faded out of the skeletons interest, though not the boatmen, who continued a little whisperingly. As they got closer, a thought struck him and he turned to her. "I’m sorry I never asked your name!"

"You go every day?" she asked, surprised. Even thought the ferry ran pretty regularly, it was a rather bothersome trip to take, even just on occasion. But at his next comment she gave a sort-of dog grin, trying to not show too many teeth. "It's ok, but I'm Eldy."

"Most days, I’m an early riser, however, and the days I must go all the way to the Capital are few. I also have a small laboratory in the back of my home," he explained, listening to how she said her name. "Can you spell it?" he inquired, deciding attempting to sign it, and failing would be rather rude, watching her head to one side unconsciously.

Eldy nodded, though still felt like that kind of long distance was a lot of trouble twice a day. Tipping her head, she slightly perked her 'broken' ear. "E-L-D-Y," she said realizing that likely he thought it to be just the two middle letters, since that's all it sounded like, and he hadn't wanted to be rude enough to just assume. The ferry was starting to slow marginally, meaning they were a few minutes from the dock. "I've only been to the Capital a couple times," she said, remembering she needed practically all day to get there from home, trying to figure out how he managed that on the times he did need to go.

"If you can, don’t do it Eldy," he said. On feeling it slow, he looked over the side in the distance, there was the dock with a few small splotches on it and one taller splotch. He began gathering his pile of papers from the deck of the boat. The splotches turned out to be two skeleton children, a bunny child, and a bunny woman. The skeletons where the same height, but one was clearly more excitable then the other, who held his hand, making sure his brother didn’t slip into the water. As they pulled up, the children's eyes all went large at the sight of the armoured dog monster, the bunny hiding shyly behind its mother, while the skinny skele did so behind his brother. Gaster went to say something, but realized his hands where full, making a frustrated noise. When they stopped he got out, immediately making hands out of magic to take the papers so he could kneel down and hug the skeleton children, who squeezed him tight, instantly babbling in the incomprehensible language. He murmured something to them and they both turned wide-eyed to Eldy as he stood up, thanking the bunny woman for looking after the boys today after school.  
“Are you really part of the Royal Guard!?” The skinny one squealed excitedly, both boys clinging on to the long black coat of their father, pressing close to him.  
"Again thank you for your help," he added over their heads.

Eldy picked up her share of the paperwork, and when she saw all the monsters gathered at the dock, tried to straighten her posture and look more dignified, though it was a challenge with an armload. Stepping carefully off the ferry to make sure she didn't stumble or drop anything, she stood to one side of the scientist as he hugged the two small skeleton children, not understanding a word any of them said. She wondered if all skeletons talked like this, now that she thought about it, she'd never spoken to a skeleton before today. As they looked wide-eyed at her, she saw their eyes were more like white lights in black sockets, but it was cute in its own way. She smiled in response to his thanks, hoisting the stack pointedly. "Well, it's the least I could do after that rascal was giving you trouble." Looking back down at the skinnier of the two, she gave what she hoped looked like a friendly grin to the boys. "I'm just a regular Scout, it's a lesser part, but yes, I am a member of the Royal Guard." Then she felt a bit of playfulness creep up, adding, "and I heard one of you is very interested in that."

The skinny skeleton flushed and buried his face in his fathers legs, even as they all started back to the house.  
“That’s Paps, my little bro. He’s got a _nose_ to be a Royal Guard.” the other said, though he still looked in awe of her, holding one of the taller skeleton's fingers, “he practices every day, it really looks like a _skele_ ton of work to me.” The boy giggled at his own puns, his father doing the same, Papyrus just groaning over-dramatically.

Eldy was careful to keep her stride a little clipped, since she didn't want to outpace the trio. They went a little slower than her usual speed, but she didn't mind. As the skinny one blushed and hid, she covered her fangs, hoping she hadn't frightened him. When his brother answered, she looked his way, then chuckled slightly at the pun, wagging. "It is a lot of work, especially when you're a full Guard, and if he's practicing already, then if he keeps it up he'll have a good chance when he's old enough." She had tried to think of a pun to make his brother laugh again, but she had to admit they weren't something she did much. She did think it was cute that... Paps?... had seemed upset about the little joke, so maybe not adding one of her own was best. She followed quietly otherwise, looking around at the slowly darkening area of Snowdin. Despite being underground, the accumulated centuries of magic of the monsters had somehow influenced the entire Underground to emulate the surface, with a false light in the 'day' that faded at 'night', as well as weather patterns and regional differences. She tried not to think about it too hard, since she wasn't much for the more in depth details of magic.

“Hear that Paps you are A+ guard material!" Sans grinned at his brother, who grinned running ahead.  
“Nyehehe! That’s right! I the great Papyrus am going to be the best Royal Guard ever!!” He posed in front of the house they’d come to.  
"And modest too,” Gaster signs after letting Sans' hand go. He spoke and signed at once for everyone’s benefit. "Boys go inside, get changed and start on your homework. We’re going to put these in my office." They responded in a mix of normal and font, confirming and running into the house, the fatter one stopping at the door, putting out his hand, blue magic surrounding the knob and they when in. "Thank you for humouring them, they can be rather rambunctious." He smiled at her, taking the files back from his echo hands and leading the way around back as the house lights came on.

She smiled gently, making sure to keep her teeth covered this time, as the little skinny skele posed boastfully. Her ears perked forward a bit at the blue magic, but didn't say anything. She knew dogs had some blue magic, though hers was weak at best. Maybe skeletons were just better at it. Eldy followed him around back, chuckling softly. "It's okay, I don't get to see kids much. Work keeps me really busy most days." She found herself liking the tall skeleton's smile, but just quietly followed him inside the back door, careful not to run into him or anything. Wondering to herself if he'd want help getting the papers put away, she coughed slightly, indicating the stack. "Where would you like these? I, ah... figure it'd go quicker if I helped put things away?"

He looked up, putting his stuff down, the lights flickering on; the lab was neat as could be. "Oh thank you very much! The books go over there and the files over there," he signs, his echo hands pointing. Two more materialized, helping putting things away, flying across the room like they had a life of their own as he organized the things on his desk, pushing his glasses up with a hand.

Looking about, she put the stack down on the floor to start taking things apart and carry just what was being put away at the time. The book she did first, weaving to avoid the magic echo hands that worked alongside her. Sliding up on her tip-paws, she put away some in the higher shelves, since they seemed to have a little more room, then settled back with the last one, finding a spot on a lower waist-high one. Wagging slightly, she turned to go back to the files, shuffling them into her arms in a loose hug before heading to where he'd indicated for them. Turning a bit sharper than she meant to, she accidentally ran into an echo hand, yipping slightly as she did, but at least she didn't drop anything, and it seemed the hand hadn't either. "S-sorry," she said gulping slightly before moving the files into place. That done, she looked over at the scientist, curious, but saw there seemed to be nothing else for her to put away. Rubbing her paws together, she heard herself ask, "Is there anything else you'd like me to help with?"

He apologized when she ran smack into one of them, keeping them above her head. But as they say many hands, paws, make light work, and they where done.  
"No, no, that’s fine!! Would you like to join us for dinner? It’s the least we can do for all your help."

"Oh, sure, that's very nice of you," she replied, clapping her paws together once. She also figured it might let her encourage the young monsters more. And she was hungry, the trip to Hotlands and back had caused her to have to skip having a full lunch. She shifted back to the door, but paused before opening it, not sure if he was quite finished, and not wanting to run off ahead.

He, however, was right behind her, only a small book in his hands and the extra hands all gone. "Lead the way," he encouraged, smiling, the crack between his upper lip and eye crinkling with the motion.

"Oh, okay," she replied, opening the door and leading around to the front of the house, pausing before opening the front door, since she was used to having to knock to go inside someone else's home, but he'd asked her to lead, so she did, opening to see a neat and well-lit home, the living room extending to almost the entire lower floor, a kitchen just barely out of view behind a separating wall. The two skeleton children were sitting at the low coffeetable.

The boys looked up, elbowing each other as she came in the door, excited. Gaster followed, taking off his jacket and hanging it by the door, showing a slim black suit underneath. "Would you like to hang your armour or leave it on?" he offers, not really knowing the protocol, also changing his shoes to slippers for indoor, smiling at her. He seemed a little awkward, however; he didn’t entertain much.

She smiled slightly at the excitement the two showed, but perked her ears at the question. On one hand she could really use a break from the gear, and it would be easier to eat without it... "I'll take off the bulk of it, kinda impractical for a dinner," she said, starting at the shoulder pieces, unbuckling them to get to the straps and zippers holding her chestpiece smoothly in place. Luckily she knew there was a thin loop at the back of the collar area, for hanging on plain hooks when hangers weren't available. When he changed to slippers, she decided to take off her paw-guards as well, the long pieces of leather easily left to the side of the door, stretching her toes out before setting them to the bare rug. It felt nice, better than the plain concrete of the barracks. So she just kept to her snug leggings and belt, taking her armguards off as well. "It's very nice in here, sir," she added with a fwip of her tail.

"Thank you, it's modest but we call it home," he smiled as she hung up her armour, going to look over the smaller skeletons and their homework. "Don't forget to do your language work, Sans. I do appreciate you helping Papyrus with his homework, though."  
"Why? I can already speak it an write it and sign and speak WingDings. Whatsa point?" he pouted, getting rubbed on his skull; that seemed to placate him like a cat.  
"Do it for me, since I can't," he encouraged, "and if you ever want to be a Royal Scientist, you should be eloquent, too." He signed for her benefit, so she didn't feel awkward or left out. The smaller skeleton got a good cuddle, since the boy seemed tired and cranky. Finally setting him back down, the two got back to their work. "Sorry, let me get you something to drink while I cook dinner."  
"Daddy, if I finish quick, can I play fetch with E-ElEl Elle?" Papyrus butchered the name, and Gaster seemed rather embarrassed at the innocent but culturally insensitive question.

Eldy smiled at the comment, nodding in agreement with the elder skeleton. "Your dad's right, we have to do lots of paperwork and handle things like negotiations to keep from having to get physical." When their father seemed embarrassed, she waved a paw lightly, despite feeling a bit put off at it. She knew the kid didn't mean any harm. "Hmm, well I might, but I don't think your father would want us playing that inside, pup. Maybe next time," she added, without thinking. Her straight ear flicked back slightly as she realized what she'd said, but didn't take it back. Maybe she'd get the chance to visit again. She did move and sit down on the opposite side of the table with them, giving as gentle a look as she could. "I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell anyone I told you." She gave a pause as if waiting for their response, "some dogs don't like to play fetch, so let them ask you, okay?"

“I want to be a Scientist, not a Guard,” Sans mutters softly, still grumpy obviously, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on them. Papyrus, however, nodded, wide eyed. Leaning in when she spoke, his grin fell.  
“I’m sorry! Did I hurt your feelings!?” his little face looking full of worry that he’d insulted one of his heroes.

Eldy, used to this sort of mental juggling, gave a soft click of her hand-talons to the table. "Well you've certainly got a head start, with your dad," she then turned to Papyrus, waving her hand. "No, no, I'm fond of fetch. But not all dogs are, so just let them ask if they want to. Can you remember that for me, Pap?"

He sat down, nodding quietly, still looking worried. Until Sans, who had fallen asleep, slumped against him and he giggled, smiling. It took some effort getting the round skeleton onto the couch before getting back to his homework.  
"Thank you for being kind to him," Gaster signs after touching her shoulder to get her attention, "can I get you something to drink?”

Eldy looked up at him at the touch, nodding slightly. "Just water is fine, thank you," she replied, then looked over at the two younger skeletons. The older sibling had dozed off, she wondered if it was normal, but since the skinnier one didn't seem bothered, she guessed it might be. "Pap, why did you decide you want to be a Royal Guard?" she asked, mostly for conversation, and hoping it wouldn't distract too badly from his schoolwork. The dog wasn't exactly sure what else to do, since she didn't want to be a bother to the elder skeleton.

He looked up from his book then over at Sans who was snuggled into the couch happily. “Well, I want to help people, and protect them... like Sans, he doesn’t have a lot of HP, and Dad says it might get less and less as he gets bigger, so I wanna protect him,” he answers. “He’s really strong though!! Dad says he can do a Special attack already!” He announced proudly about his brother. “And, and I want to meet everyone and be their friend and stuff, like you helped daddy! And Mommy was in the Royal Guard too!” He grinned.  
Gaster came back with the water, handing it to her wearing an apron that read "dad of the year" crudely in marker, with a kids stick figure drawing of the three of them on it.  
"You're more than welcome to come into the kitchen as well, if the children are bothering you," he added.

Taking the water, she gave a gentle sip before holding it in her paws, tail thudding against the floor. The apron was cute. Curious, she nodded slightly, getting up before giving the younger skeleton a gentle pat on the head. "They're not, but if I keep bothering him he might not get his paperwork done. Can't be a Guard without completing papers!" she said brightly, then followed him to the kitchen, where she placed the glass on the counter and tried to make sure she stayed out of his way.

The boy smiled and grinned up at her happily. “I’ll finish fast!” he promised, buckling down, making his dad laugh softly at his serious face.  
"Well that’s a surprise, Pap is not academically inclined, so it’s usually like pulling teeth to get him to concentrate if Sans has fallen asleep," he signs, pulling up a chair for her in case she wanted to sit. He had a lot of vegetables pulled out and was stewing some meat in a short pan with the lid on.

She chuckled softly. "Glad to be of help, again," she took the seat politely, drinking a little more as he cooked, nose twitching at the enjoyable scents. Her tail thudded against the rungs of the chair in soft excitement at the smell alone. "Paperwork's never fun, I'll admit, but it's not half as bad as triple shifts for not finishing it."

"I can understand that!" he nodded, "research I don’t mind, but the recording can be tedious and mind numbing, especially it you put it off. I tend to like being more _hands_ on," he smiled. It was clear where Sans got his love of puns.

"Well, when you have extra pairs, I can see why," she added with a soft laugh, leaning into the chair with a slight creak, "can't say I've been around the labs much, usually just go on patrol sweeps outside of the full guard shifts. Gets a little boring to retrace steps, but I get to go to all the out of the way places that regular guards don't go on." Finishing her drink, she gently put it in their sink and sniffed appreciatively at the cooking. "Full day's work, boatride, and cooking? You must work your hands to the bone," she said, then bit her lip as she realized she'd unintentionally made a pun.

His face broke out into a huge grin, starting to laugh really hard, looking so pleased about the joke. He was barely able to keep it under control, but laughing so hard that he couldn’t sign for a minute.  
"The labs aren’t for everyone, I’m odd but I like being quiet with my own thoughts," he finally managed to sign, wiping tears off his face, "it is hard work but it’s worth it in the end. I'm well respected, and get to work on whatever I like to try and get us back to the surface. A scenic ride back and forth, and amazing kids to cook for. Tired but happy," he admitted, tossing the vegetables into a pan cooking them lightly before putting them in with the meat, turning the heat down. “There, a few minutes and it will be ready." He went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine, making a motion - asking her if she wanted any.

Eldy perked a brow at the invitation, but she grinned slightly. "I'm never one to turn down a drink," she chuckled, raising her paws in an almost-innocent shrug. She wondered mildly if he'd mind her having more than one glass, though. She wasn't much of a lightweight anymore. But she wasn't going to be rude about it.

He smiled, pouring them each a glass, handing one to her. "Help yourself if you like, I’m a bit of a light weight if I have more then one, but it’s nice to have someone to share a glass with.” He leans against the stove across from her. "So please tell me more about being a Guard, I’m very curious."

Taking the glass gently, the white dog shrugged lightly as she sipped at the wine. It was nice, not much for the actual booze content but sweet. "To be totally honest it's kinda routine by now. But it's nice to get to be out an about every day, checking up on the underground and helping other monsters out an such. I don't hear complaints too much, and it's not boring when I'm out in the field, so I can say it's good work for me." Taking another sip, she looked over at the entryway to the other room. "Should I see about getting them for dinner? So you don't have to do everything?

"It sounds nice. Maybe if you come by the laboratory, I could join you for a bit on your walk," he offers before following her gaze into the other room. It looked like Papyrus had finished, having turned on the TV to something animated and was sitting on the couch, the other snuggled up against him like a little bug, just the top of his white skull showing.  
"Please, that would be nice, I can set the table up if you three go wash your hands." He stopped, looking nostalgic for a moment, and a little sad, before pushing the emotion off his face. "Thank you."

"I'd like that," she said, getting up from the table and clapping her paws together as she walked in view of the two small skele. "Boys! Your dad wants us to wash our hands! Could you show me where I can do that?" she asked in a playful voice, tail wagging. Papyrus practically leapt up to take one of her paws and drag her towards the bathroom, while Sans followed along at a grumbling pace. She helped scrub the lankier one's hands between her paws, though Sans didn't want help, he did accept her putting the soap on his palm for him. That done, Papyrus again dragged her along to sit next to him at the table, with Sans between her and their father. She had to pull her glass over to her, since it had ended up in front of the younger of the two brothers.

He chuckled happily, watching the boy pull her along and even Sans went quickly despite the grumbling. He couldn’t help slightly painfully thinking about their mother, his late wife. He again dispelled the gloomy thoughts with a shake of his skull and a gulp of wine, which did help. When they were back, he set out the food on the table in large bowls with all the cutlery, taking time to cut up Papyrus' for him so the excited skeleton didn’t choke on the bigger pieces of meat in it.  
"All right, let’s eat!" He smiled, the small square table fitting the four of them perfectly, starting to eat perhaps a little more enthusiastically than he intended. He was really hungry.

Eldy tried to eat slowly but it was good, and by habit she started to chomp down her meal faster with each bite, but caught herself when Papyrus was staring, flushed a bit under her fur, took a sip of wine, can proceeded to force herself to take half-forkfuls to keep from just gulping everything. The meal went quietly enough, though Sans kept trying to make jokes and his brother would make this little noise each time.

He didn’t mind. When she was close to done, he refilled her bowl, smiling. Sans was carefully eating around the veggies in his meal.

Silently glad to have gotten extra meat in her second helping, she was at least able to polish it off after the boys had finished theirs, though noticed that Sans had left the majority of his vegetables on the plate. She thought to say something about them helping little monsters grow, but kept her muzzle shut about that. She knew she'd take meat over vegetables any day. She had already finished off her wine and had accepted a second glass before she decided she was done eating and took the bowl over to the sink, then sitting back to take slow sips of what was left in her glass.

"Sans, please eat your vegetables, you're going to get scurvy," he said to his son, who pouted and poked at them.  
“They're gross,” he returned, making a face.

Eldy took another sip of her wine, watching the smaller skeleton mumble at his father, remembering when she was younger and had to argue about eating all of her dinner. She smirked and looked over at Papyrus, who had actually gone after the vegetables first, it seemed.

The skeleton was doing his best to finished but looked very full poking at his meat.  
"Sans please, it’s good for you and it doesn’t taste too bad," he tried to convince the skeleton crossing his arms pouting  
“No.”

She watched as Papyrus played with the rest of his food, wondering if he even liked the meat any from how he'd left most of it alone. She wondered how consistently this sort of thing happened.

The two had switched to font, but by the sound of it, the conversation was that of an argument gearing up. Papyrus slowly abandoned all effort to eat, sitting back, covering his ears not enjoying it. Gaster was staying calm but the little skeleton kept getting more agitated.

Eldy's eyes widened a little at the sudden change, but decided to try comforting Papyrus since Gaster was busy with his older son. She patted his arm to get his attention, making a motion as if offering to hug him, "wanna go to the other room, Pap?" she asked gently

He looked up and instantly buried himself in her fuzzy chest, snuffling and holding on tight "I want my mommy," he whimpered softly.

Eldy stiffened slightly at the whimper, but rubbed his head before picking him up and carrying him to the couch, sitting with him in her lap as she rubbed his bony back. "I'm sorry, sweetie..." she said softly, not sure what else to do

The little skeleton clung to her, wrapping his legs around her when he was picked up, trying hard not to cry too much, holding onto her for dear life. He really hated his family fighting, which didn’t happen often, but when people where tired or grumpy at the end of a long day it happened. Both skeletons noticed; feeling bad, Sans quickly scarfed down his vegetables with a look of displeasure before coming over shyly.  
“Papy? I’m sorry Papy I didn’t mean to make you cry," he murmurs, looking about to tear up too, "I was just giving Dad a bad time, I’m sorry."  
Gaster had followed somewhat standing a few feet away clearly having no idea what to do for the two teary skeletons; to him it looked like Eldy knew just what to do as Papyrus clung to her.

The dog nodded softly, letting her chin press at the top of his skull soothingly. "Family does that, it'll be okay," she noticed that his brother had come over too, and she put a paw to the top of his head, rubbing as he teared up. "Shhh, you didn't mean it," she added, trying to comfort both young monsters as best she could. She noticed Gaster standing nearby, gave him a quick quirk of her lips in an awkward smile, no worries, it said, things happen. Shifting a little, she made enough room for Sans if he wanted to come up into the hug too.

Sans crawled up, snuggling against her side not, crying yet but close. "You're warm," he murmured, snuggling her the two skeleton children holding hands murmuring apologies to each other softly. Gaster pulled up a chair, close sitting across from her, pinching his nose bone and rubbing his skull.  
"I’m sorry I didn’t invite you to come over to conscript you for child cuddling."

"Fur does that," she joked softly, then shrugged at Gaster, smiling as she felt Papyrus calming down a little more as his brother held his hand. "It's not too bad, they're pretty good cuddlers."

“They really are.” He smiled shyly.  
“Daddy?” Papyrus asked quietly, “are you marrying Eldy?” he asked softly, Sans not looking up, betraying that it was really his question. Gaster's face took on a bright violet hue of his magic. "N-no, no, we just met today," he explained, and was surprised by Sans’s disappointed look, the two skellys still enjoying cuddling her.

Eldy's face flushed bright too at the question, stiffening slightly in the hug, but chained it into a nervous chuckle. "You two like me that much already? I can come visit," she put a paw to each kid's head, rubbing playfully, "and maybe try some fetch next time."

Both the boys nodded, Sans more shyly, then they smiled. "Thank you!"  
This was awkward, as this needed to happen, and everyone was clearly exhausted, taking his children back.  
"Ok you two bed time, say goodnight," he signs, the boys whining a little but waving goodnight, turning heading back upstairs, the hands remaining for one last minute. "I’ll be right back, thank you for being so kind."  
By the time he came back he’d shed the suit jacket and tie, the dress shirt rolled up to his elbows looking relieved but tired. "There, better, children get over tired so fast, I wish I could get home earlier so they didn’t have to eat so late." He sat down beside her, magicking up the bottle and their wine. Despite his earlier comment, he was filling his glass up for a second time and refilling hers, handing it over. "Well today I’d say you went above and beyond your duties as Royal Guard, I don’t know how to thank you."

Eldy took the glass quietly, taking a bigger swig than earlier, calming herself from the upset young monsters. "I didn't mind," she said quietly, already finishing the refilled glass before rubbing her shout shyly. "Well, it's been a good evening, even with the lil hiccup, so I'd say you thanked me quite well. That and it's been awhile since I had wine, so," she shrugged, smiling slightly. "I'd be alright with doing this again, since they seemed to like me."

"They’d really like that, but please don’t feel obligated, I promise it’s not all that was..." He stopped looking up at the echo hands mid sip, putting down the wine glass and dissipating the echo hands. "Always... that... way," he re-signs, a purple flush sticking to his bones this time. "Sorry," he apologized sticking his tongue out.

"It's nice, having somewhere else to be besides work or the barracks," she said, then smirked again at his tongue sticking out, but didn't say anything about it. The flush however, had her wondering, and she tipped her glass forward a bit, asking for another refill, "and don't worry about it, things happen, yeah?"

He refilled her glass, not even thinking about it, sliding his glasses up to sit on the top of his forehead. "I understand that, I feel like I don’t do anything other than work and kids these days," he pouted, focusing hard on signing, which was starting to get sloppy.

Downing half the glass before responding, she couldn't tell the signing was sloppy, not really. The pout was kind of cute, she thought, leaning closer to get a better look. The violet shading along his face was interesting too, was it a blush? She could tell it matched his eyelights. Taking another sip, she hummed slightly, then noticed his glasses up on his head and her paw had gone up to move them too. "How do they stay on?" she muttered, finishing her glass of wine and putting it aside.

He looked up, raising a brow bone as she leans closer then reached for his glasses, letting her take them. "I actually don’t have any idea, probably the same reason I stay together despite lacking any connective tissue and can move without muscle," he shrugged, "fucking magic." They where small and round, and had a thin chain around the back so he could let them hang if he was looking in a microscope. At the moment, however, his already blurry vision was not helped without the glasses, moving closer so she wasn’t the equivalent of a mere painting. "Your fur really is soft," he pointed out as it tickled his face when she took the glasses.

She flushed slightly at the compliment, giggling before putting the glasses up against his face again, but leaned closer and caught the scent of the wine on his breath. Skeletons have breath? Eldy's paws moved down along his long face, then stopped before slightly dropping to his shoulders, resting on the grey undershirt as she realized she'd been watching the purple tinge of his face and eyelights the whole time. "It does that," she muttered, ears flicking forward. "you're purple."

The flush increased when she said that, suddenly realizing how close she was and realizing that he didn’t care. He nodded, not knowing what else to do with her so close, she was warm too and smelled of the wine and... also the soft smell of fur, it wasn’t unpleasant in the least. He looked down shyly, realizing he wanted to be closer. Just having some one gently petting his skull with a hand on his shoulders made him feel that way, like it wasn’t enough. "It’s the colour of my magic."

"Really?" she replied curiously, rubbing at the flush with one of her digits, the claw partly tracing along too, but mostly the soft pad touched the smooth bone of his cheekbone, up towards his nose. The flush stayed put, rather than shifted as, for some reason, she expected it to, pulling her paw away to see if any of the purple rubbed off. "Huh... " she went back and rubbed again, a little harder, trailing back alongside the side of his cheek and head.

If he had a lip, he’d be biting it so hard as she pressed firmly against the bone of his face, shivering as her finger pressed against the area in his skull where a human would have an ear. Leaning into her hand a little, his eyes half-closed just reveling in the contact, breathing shallowly, like any second he could break the spell. Realizing how much he wanted to be touched, all washed over him at once, finger bones clasping the edge of the couch cushion. He murmured something she couldn’t understand, a very short word, not even realizing he’d done so.

"Huh?" she muttered, leaning in closer as she couldn't tell what he'd said, her snout nearly pressed to one side of his cheek as she tipped her perked ear nearer, paw still at his cheek.

He realized it and gave a minuscule shake of his head, realizing he’d whimpered her name. "It’s…nothing," his echo hands sign, sitting sideways on the couch; he couldn’t stop gripping it for support, the heat in his face trickling other places.

"Nothing?" Eldy leaned in and gave a wine-tinted lick to the side of his face, panting lightly.

It was like he was a teen again, shivering and letting a whimper which of course needs no translation, reaching up, fingers twining in her fur just above her hip, turning his head so she had better access to the sensitive thin bone. His eyes where closed with embarrassment, but his heart was starting to glow inside his ribs.

The canid reacted to the positive response, nuzzling gently against his cheek before sliding to give a doggish kiss to just above his teeth, the fingers in her fur making her scoot just a bit closer as her own heartbeat likely sounded quite clearly. She stopped suddenly, fur showing a pink tinge of the bright red flesh underneath. "S-sorry, I..." she looked away, swallowing, "should I go?"

He melted into the touches and the kiss, trying to catch it when she pulls, back asking him that question; saying something in his language, but his face said ‘please stay’ and probably more. His violet eyelights bright and desperate, the skeleton slid closer, nearly in her lap, kissing her hesitantly. It was hard to tell who was the puppy with the doctor so wound up with just a little praise and sexual contact.

The look on his face mixed with the foreign words didn't really bother her as she rather figured what he meant, especially as he slid up closer. The hesitant kiss had her lean in, her tongue lapping past her own teeth, which made contact with Gaster's. It felt different, the tooth-contact, but not in a bad way. She huffed against him, their differently shape mouths making the kiss a bit awkward to maneuver, but they seemed to make the best of it. He paws clenched against his shirt, tugging slightly as a short whine rolled up in her throat.

He returned the noise with a more of his own. When she tugged, he came closer, now half in her lap, hands tentatively moving up to her shoulders, the slim bones burying into the thick soft fur. Being a little bold, he slid fully into her lap. He wasn’t very heavy being a skeleton and when his body was covered in clothes his form felt soft and fleshy, but the moment that it was gone he was all bones. The aura of a body, how he thought he should look.

The thin fingerbones didn't feel as odd as she thought they would, rather more like they were just gentler in their touches than a fleshed hand. Hiking her legs up a little as he slid into her lap, her tail patted a disjointed rhythm on the couch as she leaned her chest against his, panting against his mouth before leaving long licks across his teeth and jaw with her soft wet tongue. "They won't walk in right?" she asked in a nervous breathiness, though didn't keep from having her paws tug at his shirt as they moved along his back and down to his waist, where she pushed the shirt up and felt the bone of his spine, without a hitch in her flushed, wine-tinted eagerness.

He said something breathlessly, then fell to shaking his head. "Sleep... deep," he managed to sign disjointedly, opening his mouth for her tongue, finding it even more awkward, he stopped. The feeling was odd and pleasant, her tongue on his face, and he nuzzled against her before pulling back, fingers fighting the buttons of his dress shirt off before going back to the awkward kissing. Her fingers on his spine, however, had the instant effect of a sensual moan, his eyes flaring, pressing against the touch before covering his mouth with a hand, clearly embarrassed. Apologizing with one hand for the outburst, his body trembling, the glasses sliding down onto his nosebone, giving him a more nerdy look despite the hairline fractures on his skull.

"Shh," she said, pushing the glasses back into place carefully, having had a little thrill at his moan, leaning against him harder as she finished unbuttoning the shirt to reveal his ribcage, her tongue tracing down to the collarbone with doggish whimpers before moving back up to his mouth, clicking her teeth in a gentle bite-kiss over his own. "You're cute, you know," she muttered, paws working to move the shirt down over his arms as her tail thudded harder on the couch, "How far you want to go?" she asked in a hushed tone, her voice sounding eager for whatever he decided.

The violet flush extended down his sternum, turning his head to give her more access to his bones, wherever she wanted to go, the nip making him purr ever so softly. The complement made him pout a little, though, the glow in his cheeks that had started to fade from the embarrassment flared right back up again, shaking his head 'no' to being cute. He undid the cuffs of the shirt and let her push it all the way down, the garment dropping to the floor, pressing against her a little more, feeling vulnerable without the clothes to protect his bones. When she asked, he out right buried his face in her neck in embarrassment, nuzzling under her chin. An echo hand appeared, just signing one thing. "All." 

She huffed a doggish noise, but hugged more around the skeleton after he'd signed to her in an echo hand, feeling his bony frame against her fur. It brushed against the bones almost soothingly as she let her paws explore more, tongue lolled out in her panting, claw-tips reaching his pants and pressing along at the hip-bones and clothing, leaning back just a bit, but taking him with her. Her free hand took one of his, sliding it down her side to where her own pants met her fur. "Well, then we don't need these, right?" she asked in a whimper, trailing her hand along his pants to the front where the clasp and zipper waited.

He took a deep breath, nodding, spine arching and twisting at her gentle touches, like each rib she touched was a different note she could play on him. When his hands met her pants they slid below the waist band more desperately then he meant to, working at her top button, shaking his head, no that really didn’t need these they where a pain and in the way. Kneeling up as he slid hers down over her behind, reaching around, careful not to catch her tail as he did so, his cheeks on fire but every time he managed to raise his eyes to hers, they were glowing with desperate lust. He whimpered softly as both his hands where busy. "What... do you want down there?" the echo hands asked, coming back, his attention clearly elsewhere. "skeletons... hermaphrodite.. can be ether... only ever...bottom." They finally flickered and went out, the skeleton rubbing his forehead. He really couldn’t manage that anymore, if his hands where busy, he was effectively mute.

Her ears perked forward curiously at this comment about skeletons, but she grinned eagerly, tugging his clothing off too, his magic-charged pelvis glowing purple as she leaned down, nuzzling his sternum, "could throw me a 'bone', if you want ~<3" she panted, licking down tot he tip of his sternum before lowering to make a long lick at the pubic bone, where it was the deepest purple.

He easily wiggled out of his pants, dropping them with hers, purring as she licked his sternum, but when she licked there, so hot and soft and gentle, his hips buckled back, arching, that strange language living his mouth in what could only be begging pleas and breathy curses. Becoming putty in her strong hands. The magic starting at first, perhaps from what it was used to, became a wet, dripping opening before morphing into a phallus. He whimpered her name again in his language, fingers burying in the fur of her head, rubbing through it to her ears, trying to just do something useful while his body short-circuited under her tongue.

Her ears perked at the pleased noises, and waiting patiently as he made a hard arousal for her, leaning to give a heavy lick to the underside before letting it slide inside her muzzle, making sure her teeth didn't touch but just a tiny little bit, curling her tongue around it and suckling slightly before pulling back up, and repeating the motion as he rubbed her ears, making her whimper and drool all over his pelvis. Her paws gripped his femurs as she took all of the violet length into her muzzle, prodding at her throat, then rose with a heady panting, licking up his sternum and returning a nip-kiss to his teeth, paws holding his hips as she pressed against him, feeling his length pressing at her belly. "I have no idea what you're saying but do keep saying it," she groaned, wriggling against him as she rubbed the arousal in her soft paw.

If her hands hadn’t been there to steady him, he didn’t know what he would have done. Her mouth took him to a whole new dimension, hot and soft and wet, his dick twitching in her mouth as he bit down on his fist, trying to be quiet, the kids might sleep deeply but he was being far louder then he imagined. Massaging her head and gently caressing her ears, wanting to make her feel as good as she was making him. When she finally licked back up, he pressed into the kisses that wet his face, opening his mouth his own tongue sliding over hers, thrusting back as she pressed against him, his member leaving a slick violet mess on her fur from pre alone. He laughed breathlessly as she spoke, nipping at her lips. When a loud creak came from upstairs, he rose in panic, then, holding her tight, he snapped his fingers, and the two bounced gently onto a soft mattress. They were in Gaster's room, the two upstairs rooms where for the boys but there was another bedroom downstairs for him. He sighed, relaxing more, shyly starting to run his hands over her fuzzy body. "Sorry... you where right," he apologized breathily, kissing under her chin submissively; her soft hands felt so good on his erection.

The creak had gotten her attention too, head whipping to the side before he grabbed her, and almost yipped at the teleport, falling closer against him as they bounced on the bed, then giggled slightly as she nuzzled her nose against his bony one, tail thwapping side to side. "Well, as long as you're alright," she murmured, licking and nip-kissing as she rubbed against his arousal with her abdomen, slowly rising up until her folds pressed against him, making a low whine and rubbing them together for a bit before starting to slide down on him, ears flicked back and face a picture of blushing delight.

"I’m fine my dear," he signs, tongue peeking out, licking her nose teasingly. Kissing her back, teeth to teeth, running his fingers through her fur, purring as they rubbed together. When she shifted and he rubbed against her entrance, his whole body seemed to tint purple, his fingertips pressing against her shoulders, and when she started to take him in, his tongue lolled out of his mouth, toes curling, gleaming eyes looking up at her, growling in pleasure between whines. "Hot."

"You're tell'n me," she groaned, panting as she took all of his length, paws grabbing at his head as she licked his tongue, riding in a slow pace to start, leaning into the motions and keeping her puppy-soft eyes to his. "Want me to go harder?" she moaned lowly, thighs clenching at his hips.

He had never done this with anyone with skin before, never mind some one like her. Not knowing where to touch or how to hold her, he ended up just running his bony fingers up and down her sides. Looking up into her eyes as she asked him, he nuzzled against her paws, whining, nodding shakily, not wanting to let her go to respond, repeating the same thing over and over as he nodded, embarrassed.

Her legs moved a little faster, bringing her down into his lap with more force, lingering in the position for a bit before rising and repeating, panting hotly against his mouth before licking and clicking teeth again, tail wagging as she took him all in and just settled there, rocking back and forth as she put her brow to his. "You're doin' good with your hands," she breathed, clenching around him as she nuzzled his face.

He swore open mouthed against her as she increased the pace, his magic throbbing within her, the skeleton working hard to match her pace with his own thrusts, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. It was just so good. The praise making him flush, nuzzling against her cheek in embarrassment for being praised, heart throbbing wetly against his ribs, leaking purple juices. Incomprehensible words falling from his bony mouth in-between kisses, loud and desperate.

The dog started shifting a little harder, back and forth in his lap as she gripped his shoulders, tongue lolling out of her teeth as she panted, ears flicked back and eyes going hooded and drowsy, clenching and bucking into him as she started making low whimpers, flicking her gaze up to his eyes before giving a little moan, body flinching as she was nearing her peak, hugging him a little closer.

He wasn't far behind, milking and nipping along her jaw down to her clavicle, adjusting his position more, adjusting the angle of each thrust, looking for that spot within that would drive her mad, pounding and whimpering against her, shaking so hard his bones rattled.

She gripped hard at him, her toes stretching and curling as she practically leapt in place when the angle was just right, yipping into a heady moan, eyes sliding shut. "Right there, right there, again," she groaned, tensing to hold still so he could.

And he did, thrusting up harshly into her, burying his face in her shoulder until he couldn't hold back any more, her hot wet insides driving him over the edge, slamming hard inside her, abusing that tender spot as he came hard for the first in a long time, growling deep in his rib age with pleasure, fingers digging into her none too gently. In truth, like any monster, skeletons weren't always gentle lovers; biting and marking up each other was par for the course as the jealous possessive lovers they were.

Eldy ground down against him as he pleasured her, squeezing down after several hard thrusts into that sensitive place, feeling as he swelled slightly and came inside her, angling her muzzle down to pant and drool at his neck, hugging him closer as she felt his bony fingers digging in, likely they'd leave bruises under the white and black fur, but hey, the coat hid that stuff. Plus it didn't feel half bad, him gripping hard at her as they both started down off that sex high. "That was... good," was all she could pant out, licking his neck with a pleased little groan. "Wouldn't mind... doin that again... sometime."

He shivered against the lick to his sensitive bones. All he could manage was a nod as his magic tongue and dick dissipated. He shifted a little so they could lay more comfortably, beside each other. Leaning up, pressing a soft skelly kiss against her snout, he was too tired to sign his agreement. Pulling back, he flushed, his ribs and her chest had purple mess on them. Had it really been that long that he'd had a soul orgasm just from having sex? He snuggled his bony frame into her fur, not wanting to think of the answer, it hurt.

Returning the kiss with a soft lick, she smirked a little, feeling delightfully tired, though as he looked down at the purple mess that they shared on their chests, she tipped her head to the side in a slight jerk, wondering about it, but not asking. Returning the hug with a pattering sound of her wagging tail, she nuzzled his cheek with another press of her teeth, whining lightly, "Staying the night wont be so bad either."

He smiled at the kiss to his cheek, chuckling softly as he lifted a shaking hand. "Yes, please," he managed sloppily, pulling the covers up, the cuddly bag of bones petting her softly, wanting to bury himself as close to her as he could. "Thank you."

Snuggling a bit more under the blanket, she hooded her eyes mostly shut, giving a soft little boofing chuckle. "Morning is going to be interesting, at least." she gave the skeleton another kiss at his thanks, lightly holding one of his hands in hers as she felt along the lean bone. "No need to thank me, we both enjoyed the evening."

He flushed violet to his sternum, she wasn't kidding about that. He shivered at the gentle touches to the bones of his hands, even the gaping holes in his palms, making a soft purring nose he hadn't made for a long time, utterly content as he closed his eyes. How could he be so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting sloshed is the best way to get past most of that awkward shit xD (I blame the dog)
> 
> Also Rook's Gaster swears a lot it's kinda adorbs xDDD ( Shhhuuush!! o3o )


	2. Hang Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was missed being posted Thursday, was tired from errands then got sick and didn't get the editing done :/

The canid snuffed in her sleep, having curled more against the lean form beside her in the bed, tail thudding in slow, lazy wags on occasion. Then she stiffened, eyes jolting up as she lifted her head, ears perked. "What time is it?" she said, more to herself as she whiningly disentangled herself from the other monster, realizing none of her clothing was in the room, meaning her phone wasn't here either. Didn't look like there was a clock either. Shit, she was probably late then, her luck. She felt a small thud in her head that signified she'd indeed gotten enough to drink last night to give her a tiny bit of a hangover. Not enough to mess with her day, but enough to prod like a finger at her temple.

A soft knock came on the door. "Daddy!?" came a soft call from Sans on the other side of the door. The other in the bed shifted reaching over to the empty spot in the bed before another knock, more insistent, came at the door and he sat up rubbing his eyes before seeing her, everything from last night coming back as his skull lit up the room with a purple flash of embarrassment, smiling.  
"DADDY!!!" the last thump annoyed, the small round skeleton opening the door a serious expression on his small skull. "Daddy why are you in bed were all late and I'm hungry!!"  
His eyes flashed to pinpricks as the light told him he'd waaaaaay overdone it last night, growling through his hands, which which were no help in blocking the light.  
"It's 10:30!" Sans said, finally seeing the woman, looking nonplussed, her armour was still in the living room. Gaster signed, putting his hands down, smiling crookedly at the boy, asking him something that made the kid grin and whoop, leaping onto the bed to tackle his dad.  
"Yay a day off!! You never take days off!!" He grinned kissing his dad, snuggling him, making the bigger skeleton laugh.  
The commotion attracted Papyrus, who was in the main room, bleary-eyed and cheeks flushed orange with sleep. Both were clad in footie pajamas and Papyrus held a stuffed robot about the size of himself.

Eldy rubbed her brow a little, the time giving her a heavy groan. She was so in trouble; late by about three hours, she thought maybe she could just call in sick, she hadn't done that in forever, and maybe with her not calling until super late they might believe her. When she saw the two skeleton children, she flushed a little, having not imagined they'd be greeting them. Seeing the stuffed robot, she gave a small chuckle, then glanced over at Gaster, seeing he was likely having a worse time of it. "Well, I could try making breakfast, and something for your head," she commented, giving his skull a gentle rub.

He signed happily, the touch felt really good. "That would be amazing but don't you have work? It's only Wednesday," he inquired with concern as he helped Pap up onto the bed. The small skeleton snuggled down, sucking on his thumb, trying to fall back asleep, while Sans seemed happy to cling and snuggle under his dad's chin. "I don't want you in trouble on my account."

"Eh, I'm already late, and it'd take almost another hour to get there... so I'll take a sick day, I have plenty saved up," she shrugged, sliding up off the bed to fetch her phone and make a quick call. They believed she wasn't feeling well, and told her to report in about noon the next day, to give her enough recovery time. She grinned as she hung up. She could likely stay the night again, then, if the other monster didn't mind. And, she thought as she headed over to the kitchen, looking for eggs and a few assorted spices that made for a decent hangover aid. She brought it back to him in a small glass, seating on the bed to offer it to him. "It'll taste like crap but it'll help with your headache."

"Language," Papyrus yawned, clearly more awake now, sitting on his fathers lap while Sans was trying to do a hand stand on the bed.  
Gaster had retrieved a tshirts and track pants from the dresser, the shirt having a a science pun on it. "Do you need a shower?" he inquired looking at the strange concoction specifically, both boys watching. He quickly gulped it, his magic flaring into a manifestation of violet tentacles before disappearing in the same instant, pulling the sourest face a skull was capable of. Both boys squeeing in laughter, rolling around. " _Ewwwwww_!"

Eldy chuckled at the small admonishment, knowing full well it was hardly one of the worst things one could say. But for his benefit she covered her mouth with a paw as if in shocked realization of what she'd said. She looked down at herself, unbothered by being in just her fur in front of them, but nodded slightly, "I could probably do with a wa-" she was startled by the sudden violet magic flare, but grinned in apology, "I told you it wasn't good."

"You weren't kidding!!!" he smirked ruefully. Papyrus got up, coming over and gave her a hug since she looked upset. "It's ok, but you don't need bad words to express yourself!" he scolded in his high-pitched voice, pressing his teeth to her cheek.  
He chuckled. "Anyway it's upstairs between the boys rooms. You're welcome to it as you like, I'll need it too at some point as well."

She hugged the little skeleton back, chuckling at the little kiss before untangling from his embrace and nodding. "I'll be quick, it's habit by now," she assured with a little tail wag, then headed to find the room he'd described. Checking over it to make sure she had a pair of towels, fur was harder to get dry once it was soaked through, she stepped in and let it wash over her muzzle, eyes closed and ears tipped back. She enjoyed the face-wash for a bit before furiously attacking her coat, ruffling every bit of fur up to a lather then rinsing clean. She sighed, glad for being clean, and turned the shower off before running her hands along herself, sluicing as much water out of her fur as she could before taking a towel and ruffling through until it was too damp to continue, putting it in what looked to be a laundry bin, and using the second to finish the job, her fur half-standing and fluffier now that she was freshly clean.

Smells were starting to come from downstairs, delicious smells, even though she said she'd cook, Gaster had taken the opportunity to start at least. If he was honest with himself he missed days like this, even on weekends he kept himself busy or there where chores to do. Standing at the stove, teaching Papyrus how to flip a pancake while Sans sat on the counter telling him about his friends at school, he realized how much he was missing. Soon they wouldn't be his little babybones anymore. When Papyrus did it he grinned and there was cheering setting them both down. "Ok you two start setting the table, I'm going to go check on our guest," he smiled, snuggling them, turning the stove off and leaving the kitchen. Heading up the stairs he knocked on the door, then realized he couldn't call through the door to her, trying to make a questioning noise.

Her ears perked at the knock, putting the second towel in the bin she went over, opening the door and giving a slight grin. "Sorry, drying takes longer than washing," her tail thudded against the door before she came up closer, sniffing as she smelled the pancakes, then gave the skeleton a little bite-kiss of her teeth against his with a little happy dog noise. "Smells really good," she said softly.

He instantly went bright purple, but pressed back into the kiss happily. "Thank you, I love to cook," he signs one-handed, the other rubbing the back of his skull embarrassed. "Do you mind finishing up? I'm still... stained," He went even brighter purple, referring to his chest. He'd wiped off as much as he could but the purple residue was stubborn.

"All yours," she said brightly, going past him as she moved out of the way, blushing a bit before looking downstairs, as if trying to avoid going to be by herself with the two monster children, shuffling a paw awkwardly.

He saw, taking her paw tugging, her back into the bathroom with him. "It's fine, I'll come with you, just one second." He pulls off his shirt and grabbed a wash cloth and some soap, working on the purple stain, he wasn't that dirty but he did want to get rid of that mess before anything else. Easily working and soon there was no evidence of the mess besides his glowing heart behind the spot. "There, better, oh and I told the boys we had a 'sleep over' when they asked," he smiled, maybe a little dirtily since it wasn't a lie. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around her neck, her fur slightly damp to the touch, kissing her deeply. "Yesterday was amazing."

"Heh, just worried they might think I'm-" she whimpered, melting into the kiss as she hugged around his waist and lower ribs, chuckling, "yeah... and ah... I don't have to be back until noon tomorrow, so, if you want we can... have another sleepover," the canid said, distinctly stressing the last word to mean anything but sleeping.

He purred at the news, pressing against her, grinning wide, wishing they could just start right now!  
"What are you worried about? That they'll guess what sleep over means to adults?" he teased gently rubbing the back of her ears, not even realizing how much his expression was screaming ' _fuck me!_ '

She chuckled a bit as he rubbed her ears, leaning into the touch as her eyes hooded just a bit. "You keep making that face and they might," then nuzzled a lick to that needing expression, "but I guess they did take a shine to me, so maybe they wont mind me taking a bit of their daddy's time," she added with a rather hungry look herself, hugging at his shoulders.

He shivered hard, flushing. "They're good children that know how to share," he signs, making a pleased purring noise, when there was a sudden crash and a piercing wail that bleached his bones of any blush. Growling, he let his head drop onto her chest, swearing and pulling away quickly and getting on his t-shirt again. "Maybe a babysitter however would be best," he apologized, hurrying from the bathroom. Papyrus sat in the middle of the living room wailing, Sans looking angry but guilty, both surrounded by the ruins of a block castle.  
"He started it! He said snails where dumb!!" Sans mutters, getting teary at the prospect of getting in trouble.  
Gaster picked up Papyrus, snuggling him and patting his back trying, to sort things out.

Her already-fluffed fur seemed to stand on end at the noise, and followed the elder skeleton down to see the scattered blocks and two upset children. Eldy gave a gentle paw to Papyrus' head with a quick rub before she squatted down beside his older brother, as if to comfort without saying anything, though she was going to leave most if it to their father, since she was still wary of upsetting them.

Sans twisted his hands in the front of his pajamas, not able to look her in the eye.  
Gaster murmured to Papyrus before kneeling down with them. Papyrus was still sobbing a little, nuzzling into his fathers shoulder "Come on Pappy, you can do it," he murmured, patting Sans' skull, the small skeleton looking even more anxious.  
“I’m s-sorry I-I said y-your s-s-snails are d-dumb," he sniffed, burying his face again.  
“I... I’m sorry I knocked over your castle, Pappy,” he murmured before Gaster pulls him into a hug too, the elder sibling trying not to cry so hard his whole face was blue, sniffling softly and gasping for air.  
"Ahh my baby bones, that’s better. You're such good brothers, it’s ok to get mad at each other sometimes, but it’s important to always make up," he smiled, both boys nodding  
“Like mom always said a family standing together is boni-full,” Sans murmured.  
“Neyh-he-he Sans that was howwibal,” Papyrus giggles, hiccuping, smiling down at his brother.  
“Blame mom,” he guffaws, smiling weakly, the brothers sharing a hug.  
"Good, all made up. Come on let’s help Papyrus build his castle again!" he suggested, getting cheers as the two boys climb down and get to work putting the blocks together. He smiled at Eldy apologetically that she’d had to sit through that, deep down he was also appreciative of her being there, though. He helped a bit stacking several blocks on San’s skull, declaring it to be a perfect spot for a tower. Sans laughed, Papyrus nagging and correcting him where to put them.

Eldy smiled as the two apologized to each other, pushing up to retrieve one block that had wandered much further, returning it to the lanky brother, shrugging with a happy smile. "You two are really adorable," she said, putting a paw to both little smooth skulls. "I have decided you are the best little monsters I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

Sans flushed blue but looked proud Papyrus nodded, puffing out his chest. “Of COURSE we are! We’re the Magnificent Skelly Bros!! Nya ha ha!!” Both boys smiling happily. “And you of course are Magnificent too!” he added.  
Gaster grinned watching them interact, they really seemed to glow at the praise before Sans turns to him. “Daddy I’m still hungry.”  
Gaster face palmed. “Of course, I’m sorry I’ll finish up right now... did you want to help Eldy?" he inquired as he stood, giving her an out if she wanted to come.

Eldy gave a little nod, "yeah, I've been smelling that since you came up to check on me." she followed him to the kitchen, leaning a little on the counter nearest the stove. "They're great," the canine smiled before winking at him, "though I can see where they got it." she stretched up, then settled back against the counter, nose twitching as she tried hard not to salivate visibly.

"They are," he grinned, glad he’d had the sense to put the pancakes on a covered plate, setting them on the warming element. Getting out eggs bacon and tomatoes, he flushed at the complement, looking very proud. "I can only take half the credit though," he smirked, then realized, "sorry that’s kinda really awkward.” He rubbed the back of his skull apologetically, his magic putting probably more bacon than was strictly necessary into the pan.

"No, it's not a bad thing," she said, messing with the thick fur of her neck ruff, "I'm not gonna try to replace her, either with you or them. It's not a bad thing to still love someone you've lost." She slid a hand to his shoulder with a soft squeeze, "but I'm not gonna pretend I'm not already fond of you three. That I'd like to see where this goes, with us."

His shoulders relaxed, it really had been a worry, not that she’d replace anyone, but that she might find it awkward that they talked about her, and especially after having done something so intimate. He leans up, kissing her cheek.  
"Thank you…I’m really fond of you too... maybe even enamoured. I’ve been throwing myself into my work so thoroughly, it feels wonderful to let myself be close to someone," he chuckled, letting go of the pan entirely, his magic doing the cooking as he leans against her, "she was right though, I really am the sub in my relationships, strong women really are HOT," he purred looking up at her, eyelights flaring on the stressed word, grinning as the bacon flipped in the pan, crisped perfectly on one side.

"Well, good thing I can take charge then," she said, leaning in with a wolfish grin before giving him a soft nuzzle to his cheek, licking before her talons reached over to sneak a piece of bacon, crunching it with a wag. She liked when his eyes did that flaring, too. "They seemed to not be too surprised that we had a sleepover."

His heart thumped so loud he thought she might be able to hear it. His grin broadening as he nodded, nuzzling against her, making a complaining noise when the distraction led to the stealing of the half-cooked meat, he didn’t need to translate as the flush and pout were multi-lingual.  
"No, when Sans was old enough to understand, I explained that some day I might want to be with another monster like I was with their mother. Sans is smart, he was upset at first and jealous of anyone I talked to until I convinced him I wouldn’t love him any less, or their mother. Pappy was just an infant when it happened... and he loves everyone so I’m not worried about him," he signed "were you in the Royal Guard during the great war?" he asked, but guessed at the answer regardless, adding another piece of bacon after he removed the others and added the cut tomatoes to sizzle in the fat.

"No, I was too young," she said, resisting the urge to sneak another slice, "I joined the Guard after we got down here, I'm not strong enough for the full armor, but I'm quick and have better eyesight than a lot of other dog monsters. My mother didn't want me to join at all, really," she admitted, watching the tomatoes before she looked up at him, "but all things considered, it's a pretty decent job for the fact that not much is actually dangerous as it was then."

"Prison is often a peaceful life," he murmured. He’d been very much an adult during the war and they’d had their children much later in life. He couldn’t help feeling a little like a cradle-robber, deciding not to calculate her age. "I was curious... because my wife was in the Guard, we both were to an exten," his hand when up to the crack in the top of his skull over his eye, "skeletons are some of the strongest magic-wielding monsters after all... or were," he shook himself, "sorry this isn’t the most jovial of tones." He scooped out the tomatoes onto a plate cracking several eggs into the pan. "How do you like your eggs my dear?"

"You asking cuz you're wondering hold old I am?" she asked alongside a perfectly devious grin, tail swaying eagerly, "or because you're worried you're too old for me?" The dog pressed her snout against his shoulder, still carrying that grin. "I like my eggs scrambled... and don't worry, you're not taking advantage of me. Heh, nicer than most of the dumb guys my age anyhow," she added with a sneaky lick to his neck, then retreated back to her more casual lounge on the counter. "And far as I can tell, Sans probably already has better magic than I do."

He flushed, what he that transparent? "No I KNOW I’m too old for you," he smirked guiltily, bones flushing as she pressed against him, feeling and seeing that wolfish grin. The lick made him squeak, a whole egg falling into the mess that he fished out with magic. "Careful, my bones are sensitive," he pouted around a grin, cracking the egg and adding some milk, starting to scramble the whole thing.  
"I’m glad you don’t mind though... there aren’t many monsters my age who aren’t already committed to someone, and I’m sick of Asgore trying to set me up on dates." He made a face. The monster was his best friend, but it was awkward when the other chose the exact opposite of his preference.  
He smirked "Dogi monsters skills are not in their magic, they have high endurance and defense, as well as constant enthusiasm," he added with a brow waggle at her, "and... Sans' his magic’s strong but he’s frail, he only has one HP."

She'd almost forgotten he was the Royal Scientist, in the entire course of the time she'd been there, he'd just been like any average monster. Or, well, mostly, except she wasn't overly fond nor attracted to most other monsters. As he mentioned about Sans, she chanced a glance at the archway, imagining the pair still playing, before her gaze went back up to Gaster. "Any chance it'll get better with age? That's got to worry him, smart as he is." She let the enthusiasm comment slide, saving a response to that for later.

He shrugged "It did when he was younger, he’s always been anxious but he has solid defense, he even fell out of a tree once, and even though he broke his arm he was fine. It doesn’t seem like it will get better, although despite having a max of one, at the moment his HP is ten. I speculate from pure stubbornness. I theorize that the amount of HP a monster has is directly related to their willingness to fight, which is why getting sick, broken bones, and the like don’t tend to affect a monsters HP until the damage is critical... it’s only a theory however. Sans is the only monster ever to be recorded with only one HP, and even then wasn’t born that way, he started with ten."

Eldy smirked at the buffed HP info, since he certainly seemed to be the sort to be stubbornly willful. And from what his father said, it kind of made plenty of sense to her, since a lot of monsters that were willing to fight usually ended up being really tough. She glanced at the table, which had already been set with four plates and silverware. "I'm pretty happy," she said, gaze sliding back up to him, "and another thing about dog monsters, they're affectionate as can be with the ones they care about."

The grin returns to his face as he slid all the food onto the four plates, "I can tell," he purred, glancing at her constantly thudding tail before leaning up, licking her nose with his purple ectotongue, "and it makes my happy, because despite being so bony skeletons are very affectionate." He picked up two plates, putting them on the table before doing the same with the boys, Pap's plate was a robot with machine utensils. Bending over a bit, he formed an ectotail similar to hers, wiggling it at her playfully.

She laughed at the false tail, and using her own real one, swatted his rump as she walked over to take her seat, paw-hands folding politely on the tabletop as she waited for them to be called over. "Glad the wine made it a lil easier to admit last night, then. Neither of us likely would've scrounged up the courage to without a little 'social grease', as I've heard it called."

He laughed at the swat. "That is very true, I’ve been labeled quite the tight-ass and prude at work,” he admitted, calling the boys. They came scurrying in to take their seats, talking loudly about their game and the castle as Gaster sat down with a smile, paying attention but also stealing glances at the other.

Eldy smiled as well at the boys' excited chatter, returning the stolen glances. As they were finishing the late brunch, she leaned back to stretch, feeling her spine crack pleasantly in a few places. She wondered aloud what the two little skeletons would want to do, since the two older monsters were both staying home with them.

It was soon answered as Papyrus wiped his mouth be for announcing, "I want to build a snowman!"  
Sans pretended to shiver. "But it's so cold! I'd rather play a board game!" he protested.  
"Well how about this, we'll build a snowman until it's time for Paps' nap, then we can play a board game? Or even bring out the chemistry set?" he offered. Sans' eyes sparkled and he nodded, Papyrus complaining that he was too old for a nap even when Sans pointed out he still took one in school.

Eldy agreed too, adding that building the snowman would help keep them warm as well, though if Sans wanted to do the chemistry she might prefer a nap with Pap while they enjoy that.

The boys seemed exited about the prospect of that, eating their food quickly. Gaster took his time to the point where the boys got annoyed, starting to clear the dirty dishes, putting them in the dish washer and sink full of soapy water. He smirked, crunching happily on his bacon, wishing he’d made coffee.

The canid was happy to help the boys with the little chores, tossing smirking glances back at their father a couple times as they progressed, her tail having taken up a slow, constant wag. Once everything was in place and practically done, she sat down in the chair next to him with an exaggerated sigh. "Sure you're not stalling so you don't have to go outside?" she asked with a clear note of playful disapproval, grinning as she gave a wink to the two boys.

"I have nooooo idea way you're talking about," he drawls saucily, the corners of his mouth twitching with a smile, lounging hard into his chair. He would have gotten up to help, but he couldn't help but watch the boys working hard to show off for their guest.  
"Daaaad you're being a lazybones come oooon!" Papyrus whined, Sans snickering.  
"See Pap I can't help it... its in my bones," he grinned as Papyrus groaned dramatically.

She put her hand to her muzzle to keep from laughing too loudly, then added her own voice to the mix. "Lazybones eh? How come Paps needs the nap and not you two, then? I'd say me an Paps should get to go make a snowman while you two get put down for a nap."

“Yea!!” Pap grinned, looking triumphant.  
“That actually sounds pretty great, what do you think dad?” Sans teased.  
"Agreed, where’s the pillows and blankets!?"  
“Noooooooo~” Pap whined, reaching daytime tv-star levels of drama.  
He couldn’t help but laugh, getting up. "Ok, ok lets get our jackets on, snow building does sound fun."

Eldy didn't bother with putting on more than her long 'shoes', leggings, and gloves, since the chest armor was stiffer and made for protection rather than any real degree of warmth. Plus her coat was made for the weather, so she was comfortable despite the snow. She wasn't sure if she would help the boys or not, preferring to not be too pushy with this new relationship she'd be building with them and their father. The dog would see where things went, as she'd said, and didn't want to seem like she was going to be annoyingly smothering.

The skeletons, however, bundled up thoroughly with thick snow pants, sweaters, gloves, scarves, hats, and boots. For the boys, Sans was in blue and Papyrus in orange, Gaster even put on thicker pants, before the group headed out into the snow. Sans looked like a rolypoly blueberry and Pap looked like a carrot. Gasters body however covers in cloths looked like he was of a softer build but not heavy or skinny. Pap immediately made a snow ball starting to roll it to make it bigger, Sans grabbing the shovel, starting to make a pile. Their father stayed back with the woman before bending down, making a snow ball.

Going over and starting to push in the snow on all fours, she started pushing the fluffy powder Sans' way.

Sans, grinned at the help, mounding it higher with her help. “I’m gunna make a huge snow mound me!” He grinned, patting it down with his gloves. “It’s gunna be bigger than Pap!”  
Gaster started rolling a second ball, he and Pap making them as big as possible, his of coruse ending up being the bottom with Paps' on top, demanding to be picked up so he could shape them properly.

"Oh? So are we gonna make a contest of it?" she asked, perking her head up before pushing another heap of snow against the older brother's pile, "me an you against your dad and Paps?"

“Ya! I don’t have to let him win if dad is helping him!” he giggled, shoving a bunch of snow towards one end, patting it down and smoothing it into a big round ball like his head.

Eldy laughed as she pushed firmly into the pile, looking over to catch Gaster's eye and give him a knowing wink, tail wagging as she kept giving the smallest skeleton more snow, but not doing much otherwise to actually build like the other two.

The scientist became neon pruple, Pap not noticing, focusing on sculpting the face. Gaster waving shyly at her before his face was covered in white, squawking.  
Sans chuckled, making another snow ball, getting Eldy in the arm.

Eldy yipped at the first snowball, leaping back on all fours and snapping at the snow that came up, tail wagging fast as she went almost full puppy-dog mode, making an excited bark before she did a dog-bow, waiting to play more, before she remembered she was with the three skeletons with a little flush and shy grin.

He made a delighted noise his eyes going to stars, excitedly tossing the snow ball in a high arch in her direction so it wasn’t directly at her face, dancing from one foot to the other.

Her instincts jumped into gear and she snapped at the snowball as it came near, bounding about with her tongue trailing in the chilled air before she landed wrong, rolling in the snow and laughing with doggish panting, looking over before licking her mouth and slumping into the snow. "I am defeated, _ahhh_..." she called out, letting her arms sway in a paddling motion.

He squeeed happily, throwing more before she was defeated, flopping down next to her and snuggling his face into her stomach. “You're so silly,” he grinned before falling onto his back in the snow beside her.

She chuckled, still panting as he flopped down beside her, looking over without saying anything, still grinning. She knew she'd be speaking Canine with her this worked up, so she opted to wait until she was a little calmer before saying anything, instead rubbing his head and hat with a hand.

He giggled, snuggling against her side like a puppy, except it seemed that when skeletons where really happy they essentially purred, vibrating against her.  
“Are you and Daddy best friends?"

Eldy hummed slightly, looking up at the lightly-snowing 'sky' as she contemplated how to answer. He'd told her that he'd explained to Sans about how he would possibly want another monster as a companion like their mother had been, but she didn't know exactly how to say that, either. She rubbed his head again, the purring actually rather soothing. "We're... seeing what happens," she said, feeling like it was best to go with the truth, "we did just meet the other day, and we've a lot to learn about each other. But we want to be, does that make sense, Sans?" she asked, turning to meet gazes with the little skeleton.

He nodded seriously before smiling broad and happy. “He never smiles this much... I like it, I wish you could stay forever,” he murmured against her fur, “and you smell good”

She flushed a little, leaning down to give a lick to part of his exposed skull, patting his head. "We'll see, pup. Maybe I will."

He smiled at the lick to his cheek, burying his face in the fur of her shoulder like he was trying to burrow into it.  
“Saaaaans what are you doing? I thought we where going to build snow men!” Pap whined, Sans sitting up smiling at his brother, whose eyes where nearly closed; the smaller skeleton looked so tired.  
“But I did bro, look.” He pointed at the two mounds of snow one bigger and one smaller. Getting up, he wrote 'Sans' on the smaller one going back to cuddle against Eldy. “See It’s us!!” he pointed at Eldy and himelf with a grin.  
“If that’s it, then I think I win.” The skeleton yawned, rubbing his eye sockets.  
“Ya, you're the great Papyrus, of course you win,” he said, getting up and brushing the snow off. But then getting a thought, his eyes glowing blue, a huge bank of snow getting pulled over and burying Eldy; like a day on the beach, her head and feet spared, but she blended right in, the snow wasn’t heavy or tightly packed but she was completely covered.  
“Sorry, but I snow you like the weather so much.” He giggled as Pap whined, before Sans hugged his brother, getting one back, both grinning, their eyes glowing as they snuggled.

Piled in the snow, she snuffed a bit that had gone up her nose before rolling, shaking it off in true dog fashion before pushing up with a chuckle. "Stars I could use that nap for sure now," she said almost brightly, heading over to the three of them, rubbing her hands together to warm the pads before she slipped her grip into Gaster's hand, a squeezing his fingers as she gave him a soft smile, then focusing on the snuggling skeletons.

He flushed grinning happily as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I think that’s a fantastic idea," he agreed. Sans nodded, giving his little brother a piggy back ride coming over to the adults. Pap already dozing, snuggled against his brother’s shoulder.  
“But I’m not... sleepy... yet,” came the nasally whine of the babybones

"Oh I know, pup," she said with a light giggle as they got closer, turning towards the house as they walked slowly, "but I'd love if you'd keep me company for my nap, it'll let me sleep better."

There was a pause. “Ok,” came the reply.  
They all giggled as they headed inside. Gaster shed his layers first before helping Sans with his brother, picking the little one up and patting Sans' skull in soft praise.  
The moment he was out of the bulky clothes, Papyrus was fully asleep, snuggled against his dads chest, dead to the world. Even when he was stirred or moved he was quick to settle back down.  
"Did you mean it that you where going to sleep with him? I don’t want you to feel like you're stuck," Gaster inquired, touching her arm. He was still flushed from the chill air, but the blush there was more of admiration then of cold weather.

Eldy slipped her long leather 'shoes' and gloves off, considering doing the same with the pants but deciding to leave them on. The hand at her arm had her nod, nuzzling a lick to his cheek after. "Yes, I think I'd like a little nap. And he might be sad if I didn't," she added, looking down at the dozing little skeleton. Her tail gave a soft wag as she looked down at Sans, "and we don't want Paps sad, right?"

Sans shook his head so hard his bones rattled, smiling. He came close, snuggling her legs before letting go, heading for the closet to get the chemistry set.  
"You're the sweetest monster I know," he signs, nuzzling her back before leading the way up the stairs to Paps room. Action figures, race car bed, the whole nine yards for a kid, except it was neat and clean, tucking Pap into the far corner of the bed so there was plenty of room for them both.

The canid enjoyed the snuggling elder brother before she followed to the room, making a little smirk at the cute bed, but curled up, perfectly dog-like, in the middle, putting the snoozing child in the center of the curve of her form, where it was warmest, then looked up at the taller monster. "Thank you," she said, dark brown eyes looking up rather gratefully as she curled the rest of the way around, her snout against one of her legs, tail patting the bed.

He smiled, "it’s nothing, thank you." He sat on the edge of the bed for a long moment, running his fingers through her fur before he was unable to help it, and out right pets her, leaning down kissing the top of her head before finally getting up, turning on the night-light before he left to go spend some quality science time with his oldest boy.  
Pap snuggled against her making happy little purring noises and the occasional 'nya' as he sucked his thumb, happily deep in sleep.

She smiled as he ran his fingers in her fur, hooding her eyes mostly shut as she watched the dozing child, feeling a sense of calm as she kept cuddled around him. The little 'nya' noises made her chuckle slightly each time, tucking just a bit more snugly around him. She wasn't sure how long he'd nap, but she decided to keep put right there until he was ready to wake. She usually napped lightly anyhow, so he would likely wake her when he was ready to get up himself.

After about an hour and a half he stirred slightly, trying hard not to wake up, feeling too comfortable and warm, burying his face deeper into the pillow with a whine.

The whine had her perk her ears, eyes shifting to look over the little one before lifting her head in an exaggerated yawn, tongue curling as she resisted going into a stretch, since it would disturb Paps more, and she wasn't sure if he was quite ready to get up, instead curling a paw around to lightly rub his back.

He settled down with the back rub, returning to the soft skeleton purrs, opening his sleep-filled eyes to look up at her, breaking into a grin. “You stayed, just like you said.”

"I wouldn't lie to you, pup," she replied softly, nuzzling her snout against him before giving a soft lick, "you wanna keep cuddling?" the canine asked in a quiet tone, in case he was still tired.

He nodded, shifting he could wrap his arms around her arm, hugging it. “Eldy, did you know my Mom was a Royal Guard too?” he asked softly.

"Yes, you told me last night, before we had dinner," she replied in a gentle tone, hugging him a little closer to her chest as he hugged her arm.

“Are humans going to kill you too?” he asked softly. “Daddy said Mommy died protecting King Asgore... because she was head of the Royal Guard... is that going to happen to you?” he asked

She stiffened a little at the question, curling almost protectively around the little skeleton, "No, pup... they don't come down here. And I'm just a scout, I don't get involved in fighting."

He squeezed her tighter. “I’m glad... I love you,” he murmured, “I don’t remember my mommy, you feel like a mommy though.”

Her tail thumped at the murmur, pressing her brow against the little skull, "I love you too, pup, you're sweet." she felt a little guilty at the mommy part, but he wanted affection, not reminders about what he'd lost. The canine instead made a gentle little snuff against him, hugging tighter. "You're the sweetest little monster I've ever met, don't ever let anyone tell you it's a bad thing, okay pup?"

He nodded, smiling happily, enjoying the affection and private cuddle time, not having to share it with his brother. Finally his little body started to hum with energy again and he sat up leaning against her, before crawling on top of her with a giggle. “You're much softer with skin and stuff, and warmer!"

Being crawled on had the dog laugh out loud, chuckling before rolling over to let him slide along her belly. "Well you're cuddly, and you're warm too, my fur just makes me feel warmer cuz it's all over!" Eldy gave him another licking kiss to his cheek, dragging her tongue along the bone.

He halted making an _eww_ noise as the lick covers half his small head. “I’m usually cold, Daddy says it’s a skeleton thing because we’re just bones," he announced, grinning and burying back against her with a giggle. “Your fur tickles I like it.” He rubbed her tummy for emphasis.

She hummed softly, one leg kicking involuntarily as he rubbed, chuckling a little. "Well you feel plenty warm to me right now, Papy," she managed to say in a calm tone, despite thoroughly enjoying the belly rubs.

He noticed though, getting into it, giving her the best belly scratches and rubs that he could, giggling the entire time.

As the rubs grew more excited, her leg kicked more, tongue lolling out in true doggy fashion as she started making happy panting dog noises, almost shaking the entire bed with her kicking. "Ah! _ahaha_ you found my weakness! Belly rubs and tickles from little hands!" she managed to say.

He giggled harder, rubbing her belly as hard as he could until the shaking made him slide off her, shrieking with laughter. “You get really doggy when you're excited,” he giggled, hugging her neck.

Panting as he relented, she hugged around his small frame as he hugged her neck, chuckling as she calmed, tail thudding in a steady rhythm. "Just when I'm happy and comfortable, I do."

“It’s really cute," he grinned, leaning up, an orange tongue coming out of his mouth, licking her cheek, then making a _yuck_ noise, getting fur on his tonuge.

She almost couldn't laugh at his response, turning to lick a his own cheek again, rubbing his back. "Fur tends to do that," she giggled, nosing at his face.

He wiped his tongue off with his hand, but was still smiling before stopping suddenly. “I have to pee!!” he announced, getting up and jumping off the bed. Stopping at the dresser, he grabbed a sweater and some pants and underwear to replace his pajamas that he’d been in all day. “You can go downstairs, I’m big, I can do it myself!”

She chuckled to herself at the announcement, stretching like she'd needed to, body arching before she sat up and slid off the bed, fixing it neatly before leaving the room as well and heading downstairs to rejoin the other two, humming a little under her breath. She could see herself doing this a lot more, spending time with all of them.

The chemistry set was turned off but sat on the coffee table, both skeletons laying on the couch. It looked like they’d been reading a book on advanced physics but the two where asleep, laying stretched out on the couch, Sans cuddled against his dads' chest, the book laying over him like a blanket, Gaster's head almost hanging over the arm of the couch.

" _Awww_ ," she said in a soft, low voice as she found the pair, folding an arm over the back of the couch as she rested a cheek against her other palm, eyes hooded a bit. Eldy wondered how long they'd been like this, and also if she should try to sneak making dinner for them.


	3. Another Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Editing dooone! I actually got it out on a thursday this week, yes!

It hadn’t been long and Gaster was a much lighter sleeper then his children. The shift of the couch back caused him to open his eyes, sleepily smiling up at her, yawning so wide you could see his spine. "Hi." ...ok he just gave a little wave but it was the same thing, right? He kissed the top of Sans' skull, sliding him onto the couch tucking him in before leaning over him to kiss her before nipping her bottom lip his eyes glowing softly like purple flames his magic quickly and efficiently packing the set away except for the bikers which flowed into the kitchen.

Eldy waved back, then hummed into the kiss as she pressed back, hugging around his shoulder as she watched the way his magic flared, tail in a slow sway before straightening, playing with his shirt a little bit. "Paps told me he loved me when he got up... then gave me tummy rubs." she giggled a bit, leaning in with an almost conspiratorial whisper, "I think he's the more adorable pup ever."

He chuckled, purring. "He is a sweet baby bones, and I’d correct you to consider that he’s one of the two cutest," he teased, coming around the couch, running his hands up and down her sides in a more suggestive manner, "that sounds very nice however, I’m glad you two had a good time…" he purred, hand moving to her stomach, running up and down it firmly, "maybe I can give you some belly rubs." One eyebrow raised, pressing closer, making a soft distorted noise; what could have been his attempt at a whine.

The canid made a soft whine of her own, smirking as she pressed into the touches. "I'd like that," she breathed as she gave a lick an nip to his jaw, one hand still tugging at his shirt as the other draped over his shoulder, "especially if you'd wanna have another sleepover."

"I really do…" he purred louder as she tugged on his shirt, the violet of his tongue poking out between his teeth, the look in his face absolutely desperate and hungry. He took her hand, tugging it, the grip she had on his shirt showing off his clavicle. "Sans is asleep and Papy usually plays in his room after his nap…please Eldy, I want you." He made a noise that probably had words in it, but was so desperate and submissive and ready, it was primal, even between their two monster races.

"Well, then we should get to a better spot for it," she nigh-purred to him in response, hooding her eyes as a little grin and wag accompanied her words. She pulled him in for another kiss, nipping at his bony jawline with a teasing lick.

He purred into the kiss, pressing his body against hers and giving her more access to nip at his bones. "Also…if you want, you can be rough, I don’t mind... pain and bruises," He added with a luminous flush, shivering in her arms before tugging at her again towards his bedroom, not wanting to just hump needily against her leg.

The canid hummed slightly at the offer, tail thudding as she followed his pull. "I might, so thanks for letting me know," she breathed against him, kicking the door shut behind them before pushing him hard down against the bed, a bite over his mouth claiming him with a little growl in the lick-kiss before sitting over his hips. "Should lock the door," she whispered down to him as she pulled back, letting her hands trail down him as she turned back to do just that, taking her sweet time with it.

He made a squeaking noise as she pushed him down against the bed, bouncing, fingers instantly wrapping in her scruff, the feeling of teeth against bone making him whimper submissively. Kissing her back, tongue wrapping around hers, the heat of her on top of him making his soul light up, visible through his shirt. Her voice was a near garble, nodding but whined when she took her time.

After the lock clicked shut, she went back over and put her paws to either side of his hips, practically glaring down over him in a hungry way. "You are entirely too dressed," she said in a pseudo-snarl, letting her lips flick up before her muzzle dipped down to nose under his shirt, teeth at his pants as she tugged just slightly at the fabric with a rumbling growl, tail wagging slow behind her.

He had pushed up on his elbows to watch her, feeling chilled without her so close, but seeing the look in her eyes was enough to heat up his bones the snarl making him flush and shiver in response. Mouth open, she was so fucking hot, he wanted to tell her, to make himself understood. He flushed brighter at the comment, then even brighter still, legs pressed together, but it didn’t stop him, fingers sliding under his waist band, sliding it down. The wet spot he'd been ignoring since he’d started this moving away from his bones as he dropped the sweat pants, fingers twisting slightly in the hem of his shirt. Between his legs was an interesting mix, his magic having conjured an ectopussy just from the excitement, while he was doing his best to conjure a dick, but it was hard without touching himself. So he had a small erection as well, looking rather embarrassed about it. "Sorry, I... when I get exited I neutrally form... an..." He covers his lower face with his hands, it was too embarrassing to even think of the appropriate sign for it, but it wasn’t bad embarrassment, his dick twitching under her eyes. "Skeletons... we’re hermaphrodites... that way," he whined, reverting to science terms.

Lifting her snout to let him work, she gave a comforting shushing sound as he seemed embarrassed, nuzzling a kiss to his neck as her hands dipped into the violet magic coalesced in his lap, pressing and rubbing all over. "You're fine, Gaster," she panted at his neck bones, letting her breath and tongue leave wet heat against him, wrapping her fingers around the small erection and letting them slide encouragingly, "if we get our way, there's plenty of chances to get you used to this," Eldy added with a careful squeeze of the magic in her palm, nibbling very gently against his collarbone before starting down his sternum, going slow against his ribs.

He nuzzled back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders before she touched him, letting out a high pitched cry of pleasure, hips buckling intently into her hand with force before he could regain control, the stimulation still leaving him twitchy, his violet eyes staring up into her face adoringly until she was too close, skull falling back against the bed exposing the sensitive bones of his neck to her mouth, panting hard as she comforted his embarrassment and fears, leaving only desperate lust. His dick throbbing against the hot pads of her fingers, each stroke increasing the size and girth of it, like the magic had a mind of it’s own she was directing.  
"Yes, please," he begged with both his hands and his voice, despite not being able to speak it, certain words had a repeating familiarity like please, begging in the heat of the moment, and a sharp cracking one that was most certainly fuck, as she brushed over his ribs, finding the most sensitive spot where they connected to the sternum. In addition, as she worked him over slowly, she was suddenly greeted by a luminescent violet heart, throbbing against his ribs, dripping ever so slightly of violet liquid, explaining why she’d woken up with the cover on her chest fur this morning. "Eldy," he whimpered fingers rubbing behind her ears, her head, anything he could do, wanting to make her feel like she was making him feel.  
"I can eat you out," he signs spasmodically, so it actually translated to ‘eat you up’, but the meaning was there.

She chuckled at the begging sound, taking her hand away from the enlarged cock before working at her own pants, sliding them off her rump and kicking them away as she crawled over him, tail wagging in smooth motions. "Oh you can? With that big purple tongue of yours?" she said teasingly, running her own broad pink one over his mouth before biting a little, leaning to press snugly against him, laying her form over his own possessively, looking down with a little spark in her eyes as she left his arousal to rest between her thighs and against her rump. "And you want my hot breathy muzzle sucking you down too?" She was practically telling him they would indeed be doing that, but was playing with getting him to express more.

He whined desperately when she moved her hand, watching her remove her pants, a small dampness forming beneath him. Leaning in to meet the caress and the nip that made him flinch, pushing into it, kissing her before pulling back, letting the mentioned violet appendage slip between his teeth before she pressed him against the bed. It wasn’t hard and it was so hot, panting open-mouthed, exposing his neck to her submissively as her aura dominated his own, nodding at her question, the second making his asked member twitch against her ass. His fingers shifted through the army of symbols necessary to make himself understood. "Please," the sign punctuated by a word, "I want to make you feel good. I... I want to please my alpha properly." His eyelights flared at the word, his whole face almost begging for it, searching her face and eyes, keeping eye contact as long as he could before glancing away from the intensity.

A hand to his cheek to turn his gaze back, she looked adoringly down, tail wagging as she clicked her fangs against his teeth in another partial-skeleton kiss, "Good beta," she breathed against his cheek, pushing up on all fours, looking down with a stiff, raised tail. "I'll have my pleasure from you as well," the canid added with a grin, before turning in place, paws going to where she stood over him like a cross, then to where her hips were over his, shifting down to put her knees to either side of his head, over his shoulders, and her muzzle already dipped down to claim the head of his arousal, suckling softly before loosing it long enough to say, "you're allowed to be a little rough too," she added, before sliding her tongue along the top of the shaft, then gulping it down in one smooth motion.

He was glad she said so as she took him down, his legs shook, bony fingers digging into her butt as he dragged her hips down against his face, burrowing his tongue deep inside the heat of her body with a distinctly lusty noise and growls, sucking and licking at her.

Her hips arched into the tongue, groaning against his length as he held on to her fluffy rump. The tongue slipped in easily, and seemed to explore all the right places. Whining as she pressed her own tongue into the shaft in her muzzle, she suckled at it eagerly, a hand at the base to pump in the small area her mouth didn't take.

He throbbed insistently in her mouth presently lost to the heat of her mouth, feeling like he was going to melt. His tongue swirled inside her, poking very inch of her insides before withdrawing, using the flat to caress her folds, slurping and sucking on every inch of sensitive flesh. Teasing her clit before pressing into her again, nose and mouth buried against her, drowning out the desperate, sorry noises he was making, one hand sliding down between his thighs before pushing deep into his pussy.

Lifting her snout, she gave a little growl, swatting his hand and pulling it from the wet folds below his cock, "Now I didn't say you could do that~" she scolded in a slight woofing grin before burying him in her muzzle again, letting her fingers trail down to tease along the folds, rubbing with deliberately slow, drawn-out caresses.

Made a little noise of protest at the swat, but nearly choked himself on his tongue and her anatomy as she touched him there, knees falling wide to the light brush, his hips canting into the touch. He couldn’t help it, it ached hard, the flesh sensitive to even a gust of wind, her fingers almost overwhelming, his dick giving a throb. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to be teased like that while buried so deep in her mouth, redoubling his own efforts, sucking on her outer folds before tongue-thrusting inside her, curling against her walls, thrusting back and forth, a hand going up to the base of her tail, not going to pull but needing the support. "Fuck, you tease, that feels so good, please shove them in me, your pussy tastes amazing!" His magic sputters, not that she could really see it, moaning the words in his own language.

His grip at her tail had her yip a groan of enjoyment, eyes rolling up a little as he kept his tongue working inside her, hips shifting back to press into the licking. Eldy sucked hard on the cock, letting her teeth just barely graze at the sensitive magic as her palm smoothed over the puffy outer lips, rubbing firmly before sliding back, pressing two thickly-padded fingers into him as she gave a low moan from his own tongue's workings, shoving her fingers up and in deeper with a growl as she felt his dick poke the back of her mouth, taking more to push it into the compressing tightness of her throat.

At the feeling of being penetrated and swallowed deep, his head might have fallen back against the bed if her hips hadn’t already held his skull there, his insides clamping down on her fingers, thrusting down on them then back up into her mouth while he drowns in her sensitive folds. He teased some, rubbing against her as his tongue changed from licking and caressing to outright fucking her, stretching as far as it would go, his fingertips nearly breaking the skin as he tugged on her tail, trying to be gentle, but it was hard. He wanted to wail her name, to be buried deep inside her, to have her shove something solid and satisfying inside him, but he was trapped and that made it better, his spine arching against her, his scent changing from the normal smell to something slightly sweeter.

She flushed at the scent that hit her nose, whining around the shifting cock before lifting off of it with a gasp to start smothering it in heavy, broad licks while she worked another finger inside his folds, pressing deeper and harder as her hips bucked into his thrusting tongue, trying to work her fingers into the same pace, clenching around his tongue in intervals, telling of her approaching peak. Having caught her breath again, she pushed her hand hard into him just as she swallowed his cock, getting to the tightness of her throat and a little more.

That was all he needed, his body shaking and clenching as he came, muffled by her pussy. The thrusts became erratic as he came into her mouth, pussy clenching around her fingers, covering them in pale violet, his bones shivering after his orgasm had fallen from it’s peak. His tongue swirled harder than before, pressing harder against her walls, lengthening and thickening, filling her up as me made out with her pussy, working to drive her over the edge. His own lower magic did not dissipate, however, the cock still semi-hard in her mouth.

Pulling back enough that the spurts of his release wouldn't choke her, lapping at the cum as he filled her, panting little gasps of moans onto him as she ground against the thick tongue, clenching tight as her own rush of orgasm crushed into the purple appendage he had buried in her, yipping a low growl before curling her tongue around the semi-hard cock with a possessive noise.

He ground back against her, eventually having to retract his tongue, turning his face, gasping for air, panting hard, his chest hardly able to rise and fall with her weight. Technically skeletons didn’t need to breathe, but it was a hard habit to break. Turning his face, he bit down on her thigh just as possessively his fingers slowly releasing from her ass and tail, stroking across the fuzzy flesh, having left deep scratches underneath. His nose and mouth where sticky from her and his tongue wouldn’t dispel any more readily then the rest of his magic, falling out of his mouth as he panted and sweated, the very picture of depraved.

A yipping little moan came out of her at the bite, the scratches adding a rolling growl to the end of it as she let her teeth press lightly on the surface of his cock, tongue still curled into the ecto-flesh before sliding her fingers out of his own wet hole with a grin. Turning swiftly to face him, she shoved his release-slick fingers into his panting mouth, rubbing herself against his shaft as she did. "Very good," she whispered, kissing alongside his cheek with a clack of her teeth. "Do you want more?" <3

He nearly choked on the unexpected fingers, but wasted no time in sucking and licking her fingers clean of the vibrant hue, his flaming eyelights not leaving hers. The only response he was able to give was a growl and thrust up against her. Running his hands possessively down her body, tugging at her fur to try and pull her closer again, any trace of the soft shy doctor or crisp factual scientist gone, even the goofy dad was gone. All that was left was the monster hungry and desperate to be fucked by his dominant. He pressed closer and she could feel the base of his jaw, where a throat would be.

"Good," she breathed, turning her muzzle to where his cervical vertebrae met his skull, lightly scraping her teeth at the offered 'throat' as her hips worked against his shaft, not yet allowing him entry, just grinding her slick lips against him as his hands pulled her close. She let go of his bones with a lick. "Beg, beta," before angling further down, where the dip of his collarbone left room for her to grab his lower 'throat' as well, growling into the holding bite that barely pressed at the bone, eyes keeping a close watch on him as she held.

His mouth was muffled from the pleading noises he could make thanks to her fingers, still sucking at them. Her body somewhat in the way, but he let go of her fur with one hand, making a circle open palmed over his chest over and over again in the messy sign of PLEASE, legs wrapping around her waist to emphasize his plea. When she bit down, even gently, his whole body froze instinctively for a second before realizing again the burning eyelights focused on her looking as far as he could barely able to see her with her fingers keeping his head still.

Sliding her fingers out of his mouth, she let her teeth press a little harder, ears perked for any sign of discomfort as she rumbled a pleased hum at his begging signings. Taking the hand that had been in his mouth, she gripped his shaft with several hard pumps, feeling the slick pre building up along it as she wagged with a stiff tail, then pressed his legs off her, pulling one of her own over his hip before taking him to the hilt inside her, the moment she did, biting down harder, enough to feel the bone under her fangs give slightly.

He whined as she removed her fingers, but what followed had a chorus of begging and moaning cascading from his mouth until she took him all the way in, the searing heat and bite to his neck had him crying out her name jerking hard with the combined sensation. Tears trickled from the corners of his eyes but he had a huge hungry grin on his face. "Don’t stop, fuck, yes take me deep inside, you're the hottest fucking monster in the whole wrecked underground, make me your bitch," he babbled, though the meaning was lost a trickle of blood tracing down his spine and against her tongue humming with magic.

She started a relentless pace, panting into her grip of his neck as she ground hard into his hips with her own, hands holding to his shoulders as she growled and drooled over him, practically racing to force him to cum inside her as she assaulted his cock with her demanding heat, the taste of his magic and blood making her whine and shiver with desire. She let his neck go with a heavy moan, pushing her weight into the riding as she gripped tight, lips curled into a predatory snarl as she looked down at him, though it showed more than just lust, but affection and need, as she rolled her hips, tightening around his purple magic again.

He shoved up against her, meeting very thrust with raw abandon, the abuse only driving him higher. He wasn’t going to last and he hated it, years of only self-love leaving his stamina on a second round to be desired. Luckily, it seemed like her whole purpose was to ring him dry. He cried out aloud as she let go of his neck, like her teeth had been keeping him in check, and now there was no such restraint. Moving one of her hands from his shoulders to the floating ribs of his ribcage, touches to them eliciting an overwhelmed whine underneath the grunts and lusty cries. His hands fisting in the sheets like he was afraid she was going to fuck him right off the bed. Each thrust, his eyes sparked nearly apart, trying hard to focus on her face, eventually they rolled back, drooling on himself, tongue lolling, fucking hard up into her like she wanted, feeling like he was ether going to explode or cum.

Her gaze noticed his reactions to her playing at the ribs, and she kept going, gripping tight until her talons scratched at the bone, her snarling muzzle drooling over him as her usually calm voice rasped for him to give in and cum. She wanted him releasing inside her, for him to finish so she could fuck his oversensitive cock. Bending down as she continued to ride him hard, she gripped at a pair of ribs in her teeth, biting until they barely shifted towards each other, drooling and growling as a few snorts worked into her panting, looking up at him expectantly.

He howled as her claws dug into his most sensitive bones eyes squeezing shut. " _ **You're not a dog...**_ " A voice echoed deep in the back of her mind, calm and intense, " _ **you're a fucking wolf!**_ " The squeeze of his ribs send him over, magic sparkling and cracking from his closed eyes, his spine arching up against her in a singular wordless note of helpless pleasure, his 'heart' exploding against his ribs, the fluttering violet shape soaking his ribs with goo. A soul-orgasm was unique to ghosts and skeletons, their hearts visible outside their bodies, and not many other monsters even knew about it."Eldy!" 

She was too lost in lust to really think about the words in her head, the heady scent of his soul bursting against her nostrils driving her over the edge as well, a strangled little howl as she clamped her teeth harder, feeling one dig into the joint of bone where rib met sternum, eyes squeezed shut as she rode out her orgasm on his hard cock, growling and whining in pleasure.

He curls around her, wailing at the abuse to his over-sensitive body and bones, but the pain-mixed pleasure of her teeth and body sent him into another, smaller orgasm, almost painful in itself as it was dry. Twitching against and inside her, stammering her name before his grip loosens, collapsing, eyelights disappeared; from sensation, not feeling bad simply out of it, a quivering mess of sensitive bones and magic.

Huffing as she laxed over him, she freed her teeth and began licking all the places she'd assaulted, whimpering in affection and love as she soothed the spots with a gentle tongue. Her tail pattered behind her, panting lightly before she moved off his hip, their messy pale-purple mixture against her legs and chest barely noticed as she continued licking his wounds, giving extra attention to his neck as she moved up, curling her tongue up against his mouth. "Not bad for an 'old guy'," she breathed against his mouth, giving a tooth-clicking kiss.

His smile quirked and he raised an eyebrow at the mischievous comment, chuckling tiredly. A purr starting, soft before moving up to full force at the gentle aftercare, making him feel warm and special and loved. A hand shifted to try and say something sassy, but stayed against the bed, sticking his tongue out at her instead to get his point across, the tongue disappearing before she could lick it. He rolled slowly onto his side, bones creaking, pressing close to her. His eyelights slowly returning as he nuzzled under her chin in soft submissiveness, doing his best to say thank yous, he pressed against her. He was hers.

She snuggled against him after having decided she'd lapped his bones enough, curling her tail over him and letting him know she was happy to call him hers with a little happy whine. "Shame I have to leave tomorrow," she whispered after awhile, her tone clearly sad over the fact. But she ran a hand along the side of his ribs, up to cup his cheek. "I'll be back whenever I can, though."

The thought gave him a pang of sadness, but he pushed it away at the gentle touch. Shivering bones tinkling softly, nuzzling into her palm, kissing it as she cupped his cheek, rubbing the tear tracts away. "I’ll miss you, you can always stop by at the lab," he offers before wrapping his arms round her, hugging her properly. He’d fallen hard for the canid and now wasn’t sure what to do about this feelings.

The canid smirked at the offer, "I might, sometime. Usually my patrols are remote, but if I end up that way I could try peeking in," she nuzzled another lick to his cheek, positively glowing in smitten adoration. She ran a hand along his bones, gently caressing to try to wordlessly express her own growing love for the skeleton. Their duties would likely make times like these less common than either would want. And her mind trailed to the two young monsters as well, hoping they wouldn't miss her too badly either.

He buried his face in her chest with a smile at the gentle, loving touches to his body with a happy smile. Shivering happily after indulging for a little bit, he sighed, looking over at the clock. They’d been messing around for around for at least forty-five minutes, and he really was neglecting the children. "I really need a shower this time," he signs, sitting up and stretching, something popping. He really was a mess, though; dried blood and magic clinging to his clavicle and spine, his jaws where tainted mildly and his thighs where covered. He also smelled strongly of her.

She was less so of a mess, having avoided the majority of the magical fluids, and the worst of it could be hidden under her pants. "I'll watch the boys," she said with a soft lick to his brow, "and probably start something to eat? I'm not too hopeless in the kitchen."

He smiled, chuckling softly, brushing her cheek and kissing her on the lips. "You're a sweetheart, thank you." He gave her another snuggle, getting up slowly, his knees feeling weak. Grabbing the discarded clothes and a towel before teleporting upstairs. Soon the sound of water started, the scientist looking himself over in the mirror, flushing at the mess but loving, it humming to himself as he got in the water. The gentle patter of water sliding into his skull through the small crack and out through the bottom. He missed her already but they would see each other. Maybe he'd finally take on some interns like fluffy-butt had been encouraging him to.

She wagged at the soft kiss, and was surprised as he teleported, just poof, gone. Doing a quick check to make sure she wasn't showing any purple smears, she unlocked the door and headed over to where Sans was still dozing on the couch. She kneeled down and rubbed his head in gently prodding motions. "Sans, you ready to get up, sleepybones?" she half-purred, tail thudding against the couch slightly.

He groaned softly, cracking his eyes open, a smile breaking out over his face. "I guess, I don’t feel quite as bone tired," he giggled, sitting up slowly, rubbing his eyes, “I couldn’t help myself, when dad reads science books, it’s really calming." He yawns wide, so you could see all the way to the back of his skull.

"Well you certainly looked it. Wanna come pick dinner?" she asked, standing up to head over to the kitchen, not wanting to crowd the little skeleton if he didn't want her cuddling him. She didn't know for sure if he was a cuddler like Papyrus.

His eyes sparkled, jumping up and following her, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Can we have hot dogs!?” he asked, bouncing on his heels a little

"Sure, if I can find them," she said, going over to the fridge, then peeking around the door of it, "does your dad usually have you and Papy help with anything?

“Pap is the one who’s more interested, but as long as he’s around he’ll help us do most things, but sometimes he has to have his hands over ours to protect us if it’s with the stove or a knife,” he admitted, climbing up onto the counter to sit. “They're in the freezer with the buns.”

Closing the fridge and prodding around in the freezer, she found what she was looking for, pulling them out carefully to make sure she didn't have anything tumble out after. Moving over to the counter beside him, she laid them out and started opening everything, the packaging no match for her claws. "Papy likes cooking?" she asked, "where's the pans?" she added, opening the wrong cabinet.

“Ya, he loves it, he’s really creative, with puzzles and cooking and stuff,” he giggled, eyes glowing blue, the cabinet beside her opening to show the pans, “I’m not such a big fan of it, it’s a lot of work, but I like to eat it.” He smiles, kicking his feet. “Like dad says, a body's not made up of only one type of bone, we’ve all got our place.”

She fetched a deep skillet, filling it mostly with water and putting the frozen hotdogs in before setting it on the burner, "You wanna keep an eye on that for me?" she asked, turning to spread the buns out on a baking sheet. She figured using the oven on a very low setting would thaw and lightly crisp them, though she'd have to keep a close eye to make sure they didn't burn. "Anything else you usually have with hotdogs? Like, chopped onions or something?"

“Two eye sockets, promise,” he grinned, shifting. He’d changed from his onesie into a t-shirt and long paints, shivering a little, rubbing his arm bones. “Just ketchup for me, lots and lots!!”

She chuckled at the ecstatic comment, putting the sheet in the oven and fetching the condiments form the fridge. There was some mustard too, as well as a large bottle of ketchup, which she put on the table before going over to find a small onion to chop up. She'd saute it a bit once the hotdogs were done. "Sure you don't wanna try with a lil onion? you might like it."

He made a very typical displeased-child-face. Despite being laid back, he was a picky eater, looking up at her kind face, however, he sighed, holding out a hand. “I’ll try some but don’t tell dad, he’ll get me to try all sorts of gross things!” His one eye took on a blue tone, turning down the temperature of the stove; the hot dog water starting to boil.

She gently held her smaller 'pinky' finger to the skeleton, winking, "promise I wont tell," she said as she offered the pinky-swear to him. Besides, if it kept Gaster from having to argue with his older child, she'd happily do it. Perhaps she could manage to get him to try a few other things as time went on, too. But for now the onions would be enough of a compromise with him. "Oh, and does Papy prefer anything particular on his hotdogs?"

“He really... likes vegetables, he’s not really into hot dogs... nether is dad,” he admitted guiltily, twisting his hands in the front of his t-shirt and flushing. She had said he could pick but he knew she’d meant something everyone might like. “S-sorry.” He was still smiling but his features where strained.  
The water stopped upstairs; Gaster had taken his time and felt like a warm relaxed puddle of goop.

She perked her ears a little, not at all upset at the little skeleton as she thought of how to make things much more palatable for everyone. "I think I have an idea, you'll have to distract your dad an Papy though," she gave a conspiratorial grin, tail wagging. "get me about another 20 minutes, without them near the kitchen. Can you do that Sans?"

He looked surprised that she wasn’t mad, brightening. “I’ll my best!!” he promised her, hopping off the counter, heading for the door before stopping and running back; giving her a fierce hug as far around her middle as he could reach before running off, teleporting just as he hit the kitchen door.  
“Hay Papy!” Papyrus looked up from a huge pile of drawings and dolls, seeing his brothers mischievous look, he tilted his head. “We should get dad to help us with our special attacks!

Working quickly, the dog wagged the entire time as she dug out more vegetables to dice up and saute, mixing them with the onion and putting the hotdogs over to cool after they were done. The buns too, got taken out, and she wagged even harder as she started assembling the meal. She'd cut some of the hotdogs in half, so that there wasn't as much on the bun, along with a good portion of the vegetables, using about half the buns that way. She made several plain ones, some with onion hidden under the meat and ketchup, for Sans, and another assortment of just the veggie mix on more of the buns. Wagging proudly at her quick thinking, she checked if she'd run out of time before putting the spare halved hotdogs on a small plate in case she or Sans wanted to add more to their plates.

Eventually the sound of shrill laughter and lower guffawing, as well as Gaster's odd buzz of a laugh started down the stairs, the three talking to each other, though it sounded like Papyrus understood and replied back in common. The three came in, Papy sitting on Gaster's shoulders while Sans was being carried in front. Gaster was looking a little worse for wear, a bandage around his neck bone and one on his cheek, next to his mouth, but they weren’t from the young skeletons. Along with the group followed what looked like a canine skull, divided up the middle, and Pap was holding a bone.  
“Look Look!! I was able to summon a bone attack!” Pap said eagerly, showing it off, "and Sans summoned a blaster attack! Even though he’s not allowed to use it in the house.”

Eldy started slightly at the canid skull, tail fluffed up. She'd never seen one before, and it was a pretty hefty shock to her. But she turned to Papyrus instead, clapping her paws together in congratulations before she lifted a nuzzle to his little skull, turning to give his father a gentle lick to his own smooth skull, then down to do another nuzzle to Sans' skull. "All my handsome boys," she said, swelling with joy, though she did avoid the blaster, still wary of it despite trying not to show it. She wagged her tail, heading over to the table. "Sans picked dinner, too, I just.. improvised a little extra."

Both skeletons dispel their individual weapons at the affection, the three purring happily, snuggling against her, Gaster kissing her on the cheek before she steps away, walking over to look at the tables.  
“I’ve never seen hotdogs look so good!” Papyrus exclaimed, and Gaster nodded in agreement, putting the two boys down, who ran excitedly to their places at the table. Gaster caught her hand with a deeply grateful look, and also deep admiration, sitting down with her. “Thank you Eldy for the amazing meal!” All three chorused.

She turned back at the hand-hold, smiling back at him as she nuzzle another kiss before sitting down with them. She blushed under her fur, grinning. "Sans helped too, he watched the hot dogs for me," she said, then gave him a little wink, "and then gave em the idea for making them even better so that Papy would like dinner more. He said you liked vegetables a lot."

Papyrus grinned so hard at his brother in pride and admiration that Sans flushed. “It’s true!! They're good for a growing skeletons bones! I want to be taller than Daddy when I grow up, so it’s important!” he exclaimed, sitting on his knees as he reached for some of the condiments. Gaster helping the enthusiastic skeleton as the hotdog salad was topped. Sans tucking into his own cautiously before digging in, clearly enjoying the sweet taste of the onions with the ketchup on his hot dog.  
"Well thank you too Sans, then, you did a wonderful job," he complemented and the smaller skeleton beamed. "You are both miracle workers," he added in hands just for her.

The hotdogs vanished quickly, all of them thoroughly enjoying their meal, and she was almost sad to see that dinner had passed. Eldy lingered too long, mulling over having to leave tomorrow. She didn't want to, not after so little time with these three skeletons that had become so drastically important to her. But she had her duty, and she knew she should set a good example for Papyrus, who wanted to be a Guard. Even though she was just a scout, she was still a part of the Royal Guard. She wondered what time Gaster would be heading out, perhaps she'd get to ride the ferry out to Hotlands with him before running back up to report in. Paperwork would be in order, too, she sighed, thinking about it, looking down at her finished plate, only some crumbs of bread and smears of mustard and oils left.

A bony hand covers hers. Gaster was thinking along similar tracks. but her face was far softer and open with her emotions. He kissed the back of her hand gently before squeezing it. "We’ll talk later, for now just enjoy yourself, ok?" he signs, petting her cheek. His magic surround the items on the table, both boys cheering as everything started to be cleaned and put away. Even the boys where lifted, giggling and laughing, trying to swim around in the air.

She gently gripped his hand in return, nodding minutely before the childrens' laughter caught her attention, smiling with tears still threatening the corners of her eyes as she watched them enjoy themselves. She leaned against him, following the way the purple magic tingled around the boys as they moved, as if the magic had only given them weightlessness and could move almost completely freely otherwise. The canid knew he was right, thinking about all of it now would only make right now be wasted, and she didn't want to mull over tomorrow when she had them here with her right now.

He slid an arm round her to help support her and snuggle, putting half his mind into the dishes, the other concentrating on the boys. Before long the kitchen was clear and the boys on their feet leading the way to the couch

Eldy chuckled, putting a hand to the one around her and lightly stroking the skeleton's fingers, tipping her cheek to Gaster's shoulder as she watched the playful monsters. Part of her wanted to get up and romp with them, but she also more of enjoyed how they were right now, just floating about being children and laughing. A soft whine as she tipped her head to lightly push it against the side of their father's jaw came up when she started thinking about tomorrow, but tried to just keep focus on right now.

He nuzzled her back, squeezing her a little more, humming softly to her before urging her up with him, the kids swimming after. Settling himself and the other on the couch next to each other, pulling a blanket round them, putting his feet up on the coffee table, cuddling her against his chest.

Leaning back into the embrace, the canid yawned softly before chuckling as Papyrus hovered near over her, reaching up to offer her hands to the little skeletons. "Heya Papy, did you have fun after your nap?"

“Ya!! I did lots of colouring and started a puzzle!” he grinned, clinging onto her fingers with his smaller bony hands, Nye-ing as he pulls himself down to snuggle between the two. Sans was content to float above them, attention caught by a kids show on TV, tucking his arms into his shirt, he always seemed to be chilly when not in the full body pajamas.

"Did you? I'd love to see it later," she said as she nuzzles a lick to his skull before looking back up at Sans, giving his nearby foot a teasing tickle. "You look like you're a lil cold, pup, would you like to come down and snuggle too?"

He squeezed drawing his feet up grinning. “Uhh, not thanks I’m good here, I am a bit cold, though, I’ll be fine.” He smiled.  
"If you didn’t insist on t-shirts and shorts in any weather you’d be warmer," his father reminded him t,he skeleton turning back to the show.

Eldy didn't want to push, so she just looked up at him with a face that said 'if that's what you wanna do' before leaning more into the cuddle pile with the other two, drawing her legs up along the couch and shifting to rest more against Gaster with Papyrus nestled int he spot between them and a little forward, giving his father's hand a soft squeeze.

He smiled, squeezing back enjoying the cuddling, half watching he,r half watching the dumb show on tv. Sans slowly floated down till he was laying on his stomach on the carpet, Gaster tired of using his magic on him.  
After a little more the phone rang, Sans getting up, answering it. “Dad, it’s King Asgore, he wants you to present your findings tomorrow in the Capital," he relayed.  
"Tell him I haven’t even looked at the papers, for once I actually took a day off. I’ll look them over on my way in, however and we can discuss them," He signs as well for Eldy's benefit, Sans relaying the information.  
“He said that’s fine, he’s glad you're not working yourself... to the bone,” Sans giggled, "he also wants you to come check on Chara... apparently they're not feeling well," he added and relayed when Gaster nodded. Gaster had a particular look on his face at the mention of the King's human child. He pushed it down however rubbing the bridge of his noes. "Early morning then."

Eldy frowned a little, but gave a soft noise to try to soothe the other, rubbing his hand as she pressed just a little closer, ears flicking back momentarily before she let her eyes droop slightly shut, cheek to the skeleton's shoulder.

He made a grumbly noise of appreciation, resting his head on top of hers, moving from that emotion, to just a pout that just screamed Papyrus' dad.  
Eventually it was bed time, the group brushing their teeth together, and all reading fluffy bunny until Pap was asleep, then tucking Sans into his bed in a room as messy as Paps' was clean, but filled with books, before the two adults where able to step out of the rooms, alone at last. Gaster flopping against her dramatically. "FINALLY!"

She chuckled at his over-dramatic exclamation, rubbing his back in a soothing gesture before nuzzling a kiss to his cheek, hugging at the skeleton. "You seem like you're ready for bed," she said in a soft tone, tail wagging lightly.

“I better be, we had a busy day not to mention EARLIER!" he added with a flush, kissing and hugging her back before they descended the stairs, "and we’ll be up early too."

"Oh, what do you mean?" she asked playfully, running a hand down along the back of his neck and upper spine, though more of soothing rather than teasing. As he added about getting up early, she whined lightly, but tried to keep up her more positive mood. "Would we be able to go together then? Before I have to head to report in to work."

He purred at the touch, melting into it despite the whine. "Of course, I believe the Royal Guard headquarters is in New Home, after all," he nuzzled against her, "another TV show or extra cuddling in bed?"

Running a hand up against his cheek, she wagged softly, "well, if there's anything you want to watch, we can do that. Otherwise I'd like the cuddling~"

He nuzzled her soft pads, kissing them. "There's nothing I'd enjoy more than cuddling," he admitted like it was a secret, smirking as they headded for his room. Taking some time to set out his clothes for the next day, a smart suit and long jacket. "Question, about your type of monster. Do you shed?"

Sitting on the bed, she chuckled at the question. "I do, but not often. Usually I just shed for a few days every few months, but if I brush it comes out pretty cleanly. A few strays here and there, but nothing noticeable, well," she motioned to the jacket, "unless you wear all black. Being most of my coat is white."

He couldn't help but giggle; black was his favourite professional color. "I'll invest in some lint rollers, it'll be fine." He flopped down beside her, stretching, then cuddling up against her leg like like a cat. "Am I yours now?" he teased. pulling down the collar of the turtleneck to show off the bandages.

The question had her grin, showing the teeth that had done the work at his bandaged neck. "If you want, yes. Very much so," she added leaning down to nudge her snout gently against the bone near the bandage, giving a little lick. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

He smiled. "Not unpleasantly."

"Good," she said in a soft voice, hugging around him as she started curling against his side, tail thudding on the bed as she started into the cuddles they'd decided on, nuzzling a lick-kiss to his cheek, "Glad I didn't bite too hard, was a little worried when I saw the bandages."

"It reminds me of you when you're not close by," he flushed, thinking, then taking both hands, ruffling her thick ruff like you'd do to a dog to get them excited. "Want to know a secret?" he signs, pressing his nasal bone against her long one, his eyelights shimmering purple so close she could see inside the shadow of his skull.

Her tongue lolled in the ruffling shifting, making little happy dog huffs, eyes closed in enjoyment before feeling his nose to hers, meeting his gaze. "Sure~"

"I..." he nibbled a little on his phalange, "I kinda... really... like pain... during sex," his eyelights flickered and his skull lit up the room with his flush. "and... other stuff."

"Oh~" she said, leaning to give a soft little nip, 'what kind of other stuff?" she whispered, rubbing the side of her snout against his cheek. "I might think about trying it"

He made an embarrassed noise, burying his face in her fluff for a minute before moving back to sign. "Being tied up... breath play... being told what to do... being hit," his breathing was anxious and uneven, "really lewd stuff, and... no that's too embarrassing to say."

She smirked at the short list, then hugged more against him as he said the last bit. "Maybe it'll help if I tell you a few things, then?" she whispered, tail thumping. "I'd like to do a lot of those things with you. Get you down on your knees and beg... though it might take me a bit to, ah... feel comfortable hitting you, even if you like it," she said softly, stroking the back of his skull. "And I'd like if you'd pull my fur when I'm sucking you down... and what you did with your tongue today," she made a little wistful noise of enjoyment at that, hips shifting as well as tail wagging hard. "You can nibble my ears, too. And..." it was her turn to flush brightly, hugging him snug as she did. "...you can, um... make more of those hands? And can you feel what they're doing?"

He flushed harder, nodding along with her, listening and shifting as well at the thought of being on his knees in front of her. W.D Gaster what are the odds are you a gambler, because you've beat the house. "I can do that," he promised, "I can feel pressure and temperature, a little but not really... I... I can feel..." He shifted it was easier to just show her. Crossing his legs, sitting on the bed, one eye starting to glow, then the other, then his heart; the shadows beneath him shifting before uncurling and lifting, solidifying into long slim tentacles, looking like they came from his back, but if you were looking at his back they'd look like they were in the front. In reality they were his aura and force of will. "These I can... they tend to have a bit of a mind of their own though, my subconscious is part of the controls I have over them, so I don't tend to use them." One had snuck over, looking at her knee, his eyes flicking to it and it retracted.

There were the tentacles again, she'd seen them earlier when he'd drunk the disgusting hangover remedy, but now as he seemed to be making them appear of his own volition. Sitting up in front of him, knees slightly up at his as she made a similar pose as the skeleton. "Well... I think maybe if you want to, sometimes I'd like to have you hold me down with the hands, or tentacles," she looked at the dark, shifting masses, "and I fight against it. I do like being held down," she blushed, despite it being more that he wanted dominated by her. "But you might like it too, if I end up winning?"

He nodded his tentacles waving with excitement. "I’d be willing to try for you," he breathed deep, "We’d need a safeword, or sign for me, since you can’t understand me."

"Hm," she said in a low tone, watching the waving constructs with a slight pant to her muzzle, before leaning in. "That's a good point," she seemed to want to touch the tentacles in curiosity more than anything, watching one that was nearby, "Perhaps you could use one of the hands to grab the end of my tail and just hold it? Not sure if you had anything better in mind... as for me, I think "halt" might work."

It approached her slowly, investigating. "If I’m really distracted, that won’t work all the time... maybe if I can’t, a tap system? One tap is slow down, two is ok, three is an immediate stop to everything? Halt sounds good for you though, what if you want me to just slow down and not stop?

"Let's do the taps," she said, eyeing the approaching tentacle with a slight wag, "and I'll just say "tap" for slowing down, so it'll keep with yours a little more. And don't worry about the tail thing, then, your idea is better.

He smiled, flushing a little at the complement, watching before he took control and it slid down along the bed, running over the back of her hand. It was dry and cool and felt a little like a water balloon in weight and touch. "Hm?" he questions, wanting to know what she thought about it.

Turning her hand to let it cradle in her palm, she caressed it slowly, bringing her other hand up to add to the rubbing. "It's very interesting, to be blunt," she smirked, leaning to gently glide her tongue on the jiggly-firm surface.

He shivered, it felt weird, not usually touched by anyone. It curled around her palm, sliding like a snake to slide into her fur. They weren’t sensitive like his ribs, but defiantly had more sensation than his echo hands. "Maybe... I’ll let you play with my heart too."

She flushed as the serpentine ecto-construct wriggled against her, tilting her head a little at his comment. "What do you mean by that?"

"Um... skeletons, being what we are, we can touch our hearts... they're, really sensitive. Sometimes it’s better then masturbating," he explained. "Especially in heat. Or at least when there where more of us. Normally we’re monogamous, but in heat we’re very polyamorous with other skeletons. During heat, the chase or a fight would be part of the process in which you’d try to gain control of someone else's heart, if you did even the slightest caress would make your partner more receptive while you did it with them. I chose to only do those sort of things with one skeleton, my wife, but it was common practice. It’s... the best thing that can be done to you."

Eldy flushed brightly during the explanation, still petting along the tentacle in her hands. "I... I wouldn't be opposed to trying, if it feels that good," she said softly, "though I don't want to hurt you, if its that sensitive I'd have to be very careful," she added, tail swaying in slow, cautious wags

"Yes," he purred before slowly dissipating the tentacles, shifting them back into cuddling. This time he tucked his spine against her chest, spooning, the warmth of her body instantly kicking up a loud, happy purr. "It would probably be a one-sided event, you're so strong you could probably accidentally crush it," he teased.

Hugging around him, she brushed her snout against his cheek, tail slowing at the joking, thinking it wasn't quite something she'd be chuckling over, but she'd certainly be careful now. "We'll see. Anything else you'd like me to know?"

He thought, one hand resting over her hands, the other petting the side of her face, scratching under her chin. "I can’t think of anything at the moment... I should get your cell phone number tomorrow morning though, so we can talk any time."

"It'd let us set up times for me to come visit, too," she said with a happy little wag, leaning into the scritches with a slightly drooping tongue.

He chuckled, it was kind of like having a girlfriend and a pet at the same time, and he couldn’t help but think it was super cute, snuggling into her chest with a huge yawn, his jaw cracking. "Are you happy?"

"I am..." she said as her cheek pressed against his in a rubbing, eyes hooding shut, "and I hope you are too. But with that big a yawn you probably need your rest. We've got to be up early." Eldy's voice gave a slight whine, ears tipping back minutely as she did. She didn't want to let go yet, even though they'd get to spend another night.

"Yeah, sorry, that’s what happens when you date old fossils like me. No late night stamina," he teased, and the light switched off, now the only light coming from the dim purple glow of his eyes, which was dim. Making a little noise and another deep breath, signifying that he had yawned again. Purple hands form, luminescent in the dark. "I’ll see you in the morning." His fingers petting across her hands around him, her warm body wrapped around his; even with the long sleeved pajama top and long sweat pants; he wasn’t too hot. After a minute he couldn’t help himself, rolling over chest to chest, wrapping an arm around her as well. Her fur was ticklish in his face but he felt closer to her.

Huffing at the fossil comment, nevertheless she was feeling a little tired too. She wouldn't doze off yet, being she hadn't done much int he way of exercising like her normal work day had, plus the nap with Papyrus. But she'd get to hold him a little longer, just watching the skeleton as he dozed off. Listening to the way her breathed and getting to keep his scent close. Giving another low whine, she licked his cheek and tried to settle down after a long while, feeling herself being pulled more towards sleep. The morning was going to be hectic, she imagined. Likely his sons had school, she wasn't sure. She'd never needed to know about it before now.

After a little doziness, he slipped happily into sleep, snorting softly like Sans, face pressed firmly against her, dreaming of nothingness; just a dark warmth of void.


	4. Royalty

Morning came all too soon for the canid, groaning as she lifted her head to look over at her yelping phone, having forgotten she'd actually moved it into the room with them at some point the other day. Grabbing it and turning the noise off with bleary, half-closed eye, she yawned with a little dog-peep at the end, rubbing her face. Stars she didn't want to leave already. It was so early. But she could at least likely spend time with Gaster before having to leave to report in and fill out paperwork for her absence. Uggh, paperwork. She slumped down back on the bed, at least mindful enough to not fall over on her bedmate.

It was hard however as the skeleton had half wedged himself under her like she was a heating blanket. Two minutes after her phone went off, the alarm on the dresser started to beep, and a hand untangled from the fur, waving vaguely at it the beeping, shifting over to music, before he finally sat up with a noise that must have been a 'morning'. His eyelights where nonexistent, scratching the inside of an eyesocket, waking up.

"It is," she murmured in a similar dozy sound, stretching with all her toes spreading wide and back arched, "ugh, why. Why does it have to be morning already?" she rolled back into sitting up, flexing her fingers. "What kind of routine do you usually have before work? I'm flexible."

"Wash my face, make the boys lunch, wake them up and get them going, Sans will be whiny. Then get changed, a light breakfast together, walk them to school then continue on to the boat," he groaned, sliding off the bed and stretching slowly. Tucking his toes, then putting his palms flat on the floor, rising up on his toes; the pull on his spine made it crack loudly in several different places before slowly straightening with a wince at the adjustment. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I could try making their lunches for you so you can make breakfast, if you want," she arched again, tail curling up near her black-furred back, yawning with her tongue lolling out, "So I'm pretty much free for whatever you'd want help with."

"You don’t have to if you want to get a little more sleep." He smiled, looking grateful as he sat down on the bed, leaning in to kiss her. "You’ve done so much for us all, especially me!"

Returning the kiss gently, she shook her head," no, I needed to be up anyhow. And I like doing stuff, dog thing."

He grinned. "Alright then, would you make me one too? If not I’ll probably only eat noodles or nothing at all," he made his eyelights as big as possible, giving her the puppy-dog face.

"You don't have to beg, Gaster," she said with a soft lick, heading to the kitchen, "I'm not sure what the boys would like though?"

He smiled, following and peeking in. “It doesn’t matter, I usually use left overs. As long as they have a fruit, veggie, drink, and snack they're happy as Temmies in college. Their lunch boxes are in the cupboard beside the fridge." He pulled her in a hug, stealing a proper kiss from her, not really wanting to let her go. "I’m so lucky, I’ll be right back after I get the little monsters up," he promised, heading upstairs, washing his face before doing just that. Pap was easy as usual, but Sans took longer, rolling the round skelly out of bed and carrying him to the washroom to brush his teeth.  
Before they knew it breakfast was eaten and the children where wrapped up for school, the two adults walking the little skeletons through the snow, Papyrus having some trouble with his short legs, but much too hyper to be carried.

The canid's tail wagged the entire time they walked, bouncing back and forth as they led the children along, her paws crunching in the snow. She let the elder skeleton lead, since she wasn't familiar with their routine, but once they saw the kids off, she walked beside him to catch the ferry.

He whistled softly, not even noticing the look that the bunny women gave him at seeing the other with him still this morning, and the missing of the day of school for the kids. As they walked, the papers in a bag this time so she didn’t have to carry it, his free hand sought hers, flushing slightly and pulling the turtle neck up high, despite her bite being well hidden.

Eldy lightly squeezed his hand when he took hers, walking a little closer with a soft whimper of enjoyment that she made sure only he would hear. The ferry was a little late this morning, so they stood at the dock with a few other monsters that were tiredly waiting for the transport.

His hand slipped out of hers nervously as they approached the other monsters who greeted him, nodding to them. It wasn’t more then nicety after all, taking one of the papers out, chewing on a pencil reading it over and making notes, unconsciously leaning against her a bit. "Do you have to go all the way to Hotland today?" he asked forgetfully, having to go all the way after all.

She clasped her hands back above her tail, making it still like a proper royal guardsdog should, but gave the other monster firm support as he leaned slightly against her. "Yes, I have to report to the main offices for my own paperwork," she answered gently, her voice hushed just enough that anyone else would have to be eavesdropping to overhear, "so you're stuck with me."

He smirked rolling his eyes like it was going to be a terrible task "Oh no," he snorted, the river person finally pulling up, everyone shuffling onto the boat. Letting her sit, there wasn’t really room for his skinny butt shying electing to stand in a wide stance putting the papers away again.  
“Tralala, even deep footsteps in the snow can be erased with time, tralala!”

Eldy chuckled, considering pulling him down to sit on her lap, but since they were in public, she decided to not possibly embarrass him. The boat sped along, making it's usual stops without incident. Monsters got off, some others took their place, they moved on. Normal, routine, every day travel for most everyone. She looked up with a soft wag at one point, though most of the time kept quietly seated, since the boat did go quickly.

He smiled down at her occasionally and when he had the chance glared a Whimsum out of the way settling beside her for the last of the trip. The air warmed, the two and one colleen getting off the boat. A small group of scientists clustered at the end of the dock, all talking at once, one taking his bag and coat, giving him a lab coat, shoving a bag into his hands, getting him to sign things and generally being loud and demanding. A scowl crossing his skull which she had yet to see on him, grabbing her paw taking her one step fast-stepping past them; one of them who had gotten too close stumbled back, unused to teleporting before. Taking a quick short cut, their feet landing on smooth stone and lights streamed in from the windows, it was the royal castle. He hadn’t been thinking and just panic, passing to lean on a pillar, panting a little, his eyes glowing. He’d used up a lot of his energy in the last few days and this short cut was a long one.

Eldy had stepped cautiously aside, but kept as near to the scientist as she could once that swarm had risen, then when she felt his hand pull her own, had gotten as close as she could, glancing at another monster before the teleport, and once he moved to lean on the pillar, she had her paws at his cheekbones, looking at his glowing gaze. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly, glad at least that the bustle of monsters here was thinner, and they were too preoccupied with their own very important business to give them even a passing glance.

He smiled nodding with a flush, whiping a little sweat from his skull. "My magic stores are apparently a little south of half full."  
“You sure bout that skinny bones?” Came a deep, friendly voice from down the hall. The king wasn’t dressed in his normal finery, instead opting for a t-shirt and comfortably pants, his face as always wide and kind but the smile was strained.  
"Don’t test me fuzz butt!" The other moved her hands quickly, flushing like a grape, pouting hard. Most people didn’t get to see this informal side of the king, or their interactions in general, it was very familiar. It was obvious Gaster was the up-tight needy friend while Asgore was chill and laid back.  
The king laughed, seeing his face and the skeleton punched him in the arm getting pulled in a head lock and a skull ruffling that looked more like a pet, and in fact, it make Gaster purr despite himself flushing and flipping the king off with one long bony finger.

Eldy was frozen stiff in shock at the voice, but had snapped to perfect attention at the king's presence, despite his more casual appearance and dress. She held her snout respectfully low, her entire form still and alert.

He let Gaster go patting the embarrassed skeleton on the back. “At ease soldier.” He smiled kindly, “if Dings brought you here then there’s no need for formality.”  
"Actually I was escaping from being mobbed, you’d think the rest of them would be able to handle a day without me holding their hands."  
“So she’s not pecial?” He inquired; the bait was obvious but the other fell for it.  
"I didn’t say that!!"The signs came before he realized, again going bright purple.

She shifted her stance, not knowing for sure what to do, because she'd never interacted with the king before. As the skeleton took the bait, she flushed under he fur, paws going to wring shyly at each other, though her tail wagged and ears perked. She wasn't sure what to say, biting her lip awkwardly before looking at Gaster with a slight whine, unsure what to do.

He instinctively reached out, smiling at her warmly.  
The king seemed impressed, maybe even relieved. “Dings... I hate to bother you but I did ask you here for a reason, your companion is more than welcome to come too... I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name, my dear.” He apologized, hands sliding into his pockets but his tail flicked anxiously.

"Eldy, you majesty," she said in a soft voice, not daring to make eye contact, even though the king of monsters practically exuded gentle calmness. She took Gaster's hand in hers for the reassurance it provided, rubbing at the smooth white bone with her dark pink pawpads, nibbling her lower lip. Glancing at the skeleton, she nodded slightly, as if to say she'd have plenty of time to join them if he wanted.

"R-right... the... Hu-"  
“Chara.” The king interrupted. “Come on,” he murmured, turning his presence, almost taking the other two along against their will.  
The skeleton squeezed her hand gently, smiling at her and adjusting the bag on his shoulders as they walked through the castle. They went through an antechamber to find a small house, it looked cozy and welcoming but they didn’t stop. Rhe moment the door was opened, a small white monster was in front of them hopping anxiously from one foot to the other.  
“Uncle Gaster you came! You're going to help Chara right!!??” he belated, looking so small and worried, his eyes red and puffy from tears.  
The skeleton couldn’t stand to see any child like that, petting the top of his head, nodding before the king led them to a small room, the prince running alongside to keep up. Gaster let go of her hand as he entered the room bowing deeply. The queen sat inside next to a bed and on it was the king and queens human child.

the canid scout followed along meekly, gaze shifting back and forth as they were led to the cozy home. She'd only seen the prince from afar, but the frightened child had her ache to help, even though she knew nothing of medicine or healing. When Gaster bowed, she went to an alert salute before going to a knee as well, head bowed deeply to her chest.

“Welcome Doctor, and... miss?” She looked to her husband who nodded despite the stress on her face she smiled. “Please rise.” She urged.  
Gaster, taking the initiative, approached the bed, checking the childs pulse and temperature. Touching their stomach elicited a noise of discomfort before he checked their stats. "Did they ingest something?" he inquired.  
“Golden flowers, whole,” the king said, Gaster's head turning around to look at him.  
"Flowers," he echoed. Despite the flowers petals being fine in tea, the stalk and root where extraordinarily poisonous. He gave a nod, immediately stripping his lab coat, rolling up his sleeves, the energy in the room changed, green magic emanating in waves from the skeleton, forming into small bones raining down and being absorbed by the small body, raising their HP. But the moment he finished raising it to full, it immediately dropped one point. "Would you please excuse me?" he asked, turning to everyone in the room before starting to remove items from his bag putting them on the bedside table.  
Toriel nodded, getting up, ushering everyone from the room, even Eldy. Before she knew it, the canid was sitting with the royal family with a cup of tea and cinnamon pie.

She shook a little, despite not being frightened or such, but more in concern and awkwardness. She tried again to still her paws, but her cup rattled against the saucer and she put them down to keep from disrupting the royal family, putting them in her lap. Eldy was very aware that Gaster had only half his magic reserves, and if that meant he couldn't help the child... she clenched her paw-like hands into fists in her clothing, gritting her teeth. She tipped her ears back, her heart going to the three sitting with her. Losing children was one of the hardest things for monsters - many parents grieved for years, some fell down soon after the death, especially if it was their only child. Despite the young human not being their flesh and blood offspring, she could feel how they cared for the princess. How they were desperately frightened of her poisoning taking hold and making her small body fail her.

“Um... howdy,” the small goat boy stood by her knee, looking up at her, "i-it’s going to be ok, uncle Gaster is the smartest monster in AAAAALLL of the underground, he doesn’t just know magic, he knows medicine too.” He bleeped shyly, not meeting her eyes.  
“That is true, he may be an odd one but if there’s anyone that can help Chara it’s him.” The queen said, trying to keep calm and it was obvious, but he was hopeful. “Um... how did you meet the doctor? I’ve never seen him with anyone besides his children willingly before.”

She blushed a little at the attention, instinctively putting a comforting hand to the small goat monster's head to rub reassuringly. She paused as she realized what she done, carefully removing her hand from the prince and rubbing her hands together shyly. "Oh, um... that is, your majesty... I was in Hotland on assignment, and then helped Doctor Gaster to take a large number of binders to his home in Snowdin." Eldy flushed a little brighter, fiddling with her gear, unsure of how to continue the conversation when it had reached this point. Stars, she'd not imagined the first monsters their relationship would be revealed to would be the royal family of the entire underground. In fact she hadn't really thought about it, since she didn't get in touch with her family much and only her fellow Guards were her friends.

The little monster leaned into the touch, eyes closed clearly enjoying the comforting touch, looking confused when she stopped. He went to sit in his mothers lap instead, snuggling up to her.  
“That’s a long way... I can’t imagine what sort of an impression he made," she shook her head.  
They talk awkwardly for some time, until a soft noise came from the hall, Gaster standing there, looking blank and drained. The king the first to arrive at his side just in time to catch the lanky skeleton, picking him up instantly. The other looking so small in the king's arms, his eyelights out, having passed out from the effort.  
Toriel and the prince went to check on the child as Asgore sat the skeleton in the chair by the fire, wrapping him up in a blanket. “You always did overdo it, old friend," he murmured, petting the skull gently, "hHe’ll be fine, he just needs to rest. It looks like his magic supplies are pretty well exhausted. He’ll sleep to regain some, then some monster food should help him top up again,” he said, mostly for her benefit.

Eldy had gotten up, but when the king had moved and caught the other, she flinched back, looking all the while like a shy, uncertain dog that wanted dearly to do something but having no idea what exactly -to- do. With Gaster wrapped up in the blanket, she settled by the chair he was placed in, hands to the arm of it as she nodded lightly, not knowing what to say to the king. She knew they were friends, and that the king was comforting and calming, but she still had all the anxiety and training that told her she was being improper towards her king. Even though her heart and mind knew otherwise.

“I’m going to go and try to comfort my family... if he pushed himself this far, I am sure he was unsuccessful. You are more then welcome to stay by his side. Or if you wanted to return to your guard duties I understand as well.” He said, his ears back, running his fingers through his mane, clearly stressed. “I’m glad you are so concerned for him, he needed some one more then he knew.”

Eldy shifted the blanket to take one of his hands in hers, nodding quietly. "I'll stay here," she whispered, there was still time until the canid would have to report in.

The king left them alone. After a half hour the bony fingers twitched in her hand and not long after his eye lights flickered to tiny pinpricks and he groaned exhaustedly, his hand closing weakly around hers, looking at her confused, not really remembering what happened, just knowing he’d finished attempting to help the human and then he’d been here.

Stroking his hand, she leaned up and gave a gentle kiss to his brow, her eyes going to meet his exhausted ones with concern. "You passed out."

He gave her and even more confused look. "Well that was stupid on my end," he smiled at the kiss before his face fell again, "I couldn’t even help... all I could do was make them more comfortable." He leaned against her with a sigh. "I hate humans... but I don’t want to see my only friend hurt like that."

Hugging around his head and shoulders, she gently stroked along the back of his head and neck. "You did what you could," she whispered, ears flicked back, "it was probably already too late to do more than ease the pain."

He made a noise of agreement, pressing his face against her cool armor, arms coming out to hug her too, squeezing her tight for a long moment before letting go. "Would you mind handing me that piece of pie? Toriel infuses it with magic while she’s cooking, so it should help bring my magic back quickly," he asked her before kissing her cheek, he was very glad she was here.

Picking up a generous slice, she offered the first bite, fork held close to his mouth with a soft smile.

He couldn’t stop the slight flush and tinkle of laughter that parted his mouth taking the bite off the fork, chewing it. It was like a sugar rush on an empty stomach as he swallows, immediately feeling a difference, his eyelights expanding more and able to sit up straighter as the energy returned above critical levels. "Thank you."

Offering another bite, she smiled a bit more. "I'm just glad I can help somehow."

“You're always a help," he insisted, letting her feed him a little more until it got too embarrassing and he took the plate and fork, scarfing the rest. "Much better," he insisted but stood slowly so to not get a head rush. "We... should probably leave them to their grieving. I should say goodbye however."

Eldy nodded quietly, looking over her shoulder at where the three monsters had disappeared, standing with him and holding his arm until he seemed steady enough. "I'm sorry it turned out like this," she said softly, even though she didn't have any love for humans either, it was still their 'daughter'. Still a loss, and still something he hadn't been able to do for his friend.

“Perhaps it’s for the best, humans and monsters are enemies, and that child... there was something wrong with them, broken," he shivered, "thank you though," he added with a smile, "I’ll be right back, I’ll extend your sympathy if you do not want to follow."

The comment about the child had her curious, but not enough to pry. She nodded slightly, chewing her lower lip. "No, I'll come with you," she said, holding to the sleeve of his jacket as if it anchored her, "they've been kind to me, and... I can't just leave without at least letting them know I'm sorry."

He nodded, putting a hand over hers, petting her fuzzy fingers gently. “And... humans age so much faster then us," he mutters, more to himself than anything, leading the way. Knocking on the door before opening, the boy was laying on the bed curled up against the human and the parents sat by the side of the bed, holding the child's hand. The human had an IV running into them that looked even smaller than before; it was clear that everyone was crying. "We are going to take our leave, you need your privacy."

Eldy bowed her muzzle sadly, her voice low and full of regret, "I'm sorry this happened to you." She looked at the crying prince, wanting again to rub his head even if she'd only done it accidentally before.

He got up, the queen nodding smiling as best she could. The king came over, hugging Gaster, who hugged him back as best he could nearly bury in his mane and fur. He hated to see the powerful monster so distraught. When he pulls back, he sighed. "I’ll come by latter to check up on you."  
The king nodded, moving on, hugging Eldy, not as intently but giving her a good comforting squeeze before letting her go. “Thank you, it means a lot how much you care," he said earnestly to her.

She froze up at the first moment, but the hug was indeed comforting, and she patted the king's arm as she looked up at his kind, sad eyes, and felt her hand squeeze in the thick fur under he hand. "It's always a tragedy to lose a life," the canid said gently, her tail having gone low, as if ready to tuck up between her legs and up to her belly, but with her standing, it was just laying against the backs of her thighs, 'even more when they're so young."

He nodded in agreement. “We... will still hold out hope till the last.” He smiled, it was clear he appreciated her words, it wasn’t something Gaster could say despite knowing that grief. His hate for humans was too strong. “Please, I hope your day is bright. Please do not take our mood with you, Eldy, and please come back again.” He gently let her go, wanting to return to his family.  
Gaster bowed a little before moving to close the door on the sad scene. "I’m glad... they were at least surrounded by family," he added as they left the house, too late to say to the person who probably would have appreciated it the most. The golden flowers of the yard bobbing, the gentle aura that was a constant in the cavern coming from the sealed gate behind the house.

She walked quietly with him, her hand in his own as she felt her ears flicking back further, but she tried to not let what they'd left behind hurt her mood too badly. She wanted to enjoy the time she got with her new companion, before having to go and work, and needing to figure out the logistics of when visits would be doable.

He saw her ears flick and it drew him out of commenting on the dark thoughts more. “I think he really likes you," he said referring to Asgore, "and now he’ll stop trying to set me up with other monsters." He teased as they walked, not about to teleport, the elevators would be fine

She managed a soft smile, squeezing his hand gently. "I'd... only met the king once before, when I joined the Royal Guard officially, after I finished my training," the second comment had her chuckling finally, leaning closer to hug around his arm, cheek to his shoulder. "He'd better, I set you up with me," the canid gave a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, then noticed how close to the elevators they were. She shifted to just walk beside him again, not leaning into his bony frame, but still gripping his hand in her own. "It's nice... being with someone," Eldy commented, "I mean, I've dated before, but... just feels different this time. Like I'm just happy to be around you."

He was glad that people early ever came hear because he flushed brightly squeezing her hand in embarrassment. "I’m really glad, I can make you feel that way. Sometime’s I’m not the easiest to deal with. You could say that I get a little bit boney sometimes?" He realized it didn’t make sense, really shrugging it off as they entered the elevator.

"Both boys would have groaned at that one," she said with the first wag since they'd met up with the king. She never really enjoyed the elevators, despite knowing full well they were safe, she always had this little bit of panic each time they started to move, especially if they were descending. She held a little more snugly to his hand, but at least didn't whimper today. Sometimes if they were jerky at all, she'd be unable to suppress the noises. "And everyone can be difficult at times... it's just figuring out if you care enough about them to deal with them when they're not the most pleasant."

He chuckled with her, she was right. In the elevator he felt fine, trusting the science of it, and knowing they were alone, he leans against her again, nuzzling his face into her soft cheek, making a happy skelly noise. “How did you get to be so wise hmmmm, Eldy?” He grinned, just wanting to stand there and cuddle her forever.

"I learned from my mom," she said with a happy wag, nuzzling more into his face with puppyish whimpers, licking his nose. Glad for the distraction from her nervousness of elevators, but at a lurch of it slowing to stop, she couldn't help the peeping noise she whined out, grasping his clothing before relaxing as it finally stopped. She adjusted as quickly as she could manage, since the doors slid open and a couple other monsters were just outside.

He bit his tongue so hard he was sure he was going to bleed to stop the flush, just too happy to be with her and see her being cute. It was almost too much. 

Then past the guards, the impressive heat pleasant for the skeleton, but he knew she must be quickly roasting. All too soon they found themselves in front of the Lab. "I guess this is my stop," he murmured sadly, despite how much time they’d spent together he still felt like it wasn’t enough, looking up into her eyes just wanting to wrap his arms around her and kiss her goodbye, instead standing with his hands clasped firmly behind his back, echo hands doing the signing.

Eldy -was- already panting in the heat, it'd invaded as soon as the doors had opened, and she'd walked open-jawed and tongue lolling the entire time. It wasn't exactly dignified, but neither was passing out. When he signed almost stiffly, she licked her muzzle and gave him a soft kiss to the cheek, smiling. "I'll be sure to message you, feel free to send me a text anytime," she added, then gave a polite salute, having lost her ability to talk when her jaw dropped into the dog-grin panting again. She'd head up to where she'd report in and start her long paperwork as well as then doing a partial shift to finish out the day before heading to the barracks.

The kiss made him smile despite himself, nodding. "I’ll take you up on that my pretty puppy, and I’m definitely going to get help, so maybe I can drop in on you," he teased, "go on you're dying." He waved her off, unable to stop the smile on his skull, she made him too happy.

She made a low huff off a whine, licking her muzzle again before turning to trot off, tail bobbing low behind her until she was out of sight. It took another quick run before she was inside, cooling of a little before reporting in and beginning her paperwork. She toyed with her phone part of the time, considering texting Gaster but also wanting to get everything done quickly, then she'd have to head over to start her patrol.

He watched her go before disappearing into the lab; it was loud and crowded and bright, face immediately an impassive mask of displeasure. Fighting fires and dealing with stupid questions until he could get to his office, calling his top researchers, setting them on the task of searching out the brightest applicant to be his assistant.  
When they were gone he pulled a needle-less syringe from his pocket, carefully transferring the liquid to a vial. The liquid pulsed bright red and hot against his palm. The child was going to die, what was wrong with taking some of their determination, maybe it would let them all leave this underground prison to get their revenge.  
He smiled softly, sliding it into a secret container in his desk; safe from the heat of the land and protected by his own magic.


End file.
